A Fairly Terrifying Halloween
by SaltyJak
Summary: Halloween has finally come and Timmy doesn't have a costume, luckily Vicky is coming to the rescue! But why does he still have a bad feeling? Why is Veronica dressing as a video game character? And why does Vicky have a scythe!
1. Chapter 1

_Thursday_

"Timmy? Did you get a Halloween costume yet?"

"Nah, I think I'll sit out Halloween this year."

"What?!" Timmy's mother gaped at him.

"What?!" Followed by his father.

"What?!" and then Vicky, who was eating dinner with them for some reason. "I thought you were going trick-or-treating? We had plans and everything..." Vicky had an almost hurt tone in her voice.

Timmy immediately picked up on this and looked at her nervously. His parents being so close while Vicky spoke about what was very nearly a date unnerved him.

"Timmy, you always go trick-or-treating with Chester and AJ!"

"I dunno Mom... I'm just not really feeling it this year..." it was the truth, he really wasn't. Partly because he would rather stay home with Vicky, partly because he had an uneasy feeling about Halloween this year.

Yes, Timmy Turner was smitten with Vicky to the point that he would rather spend the night with her than go and get a mountain of candy. The love bug bit him hard.

"Are you sure son?" His father spoke up. "That's a lot of candy you're missing out on... and Halloween only comes once a year..."

"I know, but..."

"Come on Timmy... I'll make it worth your while..." Vicky grinned evilly at him.

He once again glanced over at his parents, who were completely oblivious to Vicky's remark and what it really meant.

"Aren't you supposed to be evil?"

Vicky shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "You shouldn't say such things about your favorite babysitter..." looking down as she spoke, she was just trying to make him feel bad, despite the fact that all he was trying to do was obfuscate any signs of their relationship from his parents.

He felt her playfully nudging his foot from under the table. "Where would I even get a good costume? The only ones left by now are probably terrible..."

"You leave that to me! I'll get you a great Halloween costume, just you wait."

He wasn't sure he liked the idea, knowing Vicky, she might just make him dress up as a girl. "I think I might want to go with you to get my costume..."

"Don't trust me?" Vicky continued to speak in that Diabetes inducing tone.

"No." Timmy deadpanned at her.

"Timmy, we've told you before, be nice to Vicky, she goes out of her way to take care of you."

"Your mothers right son, Vicky actually convinced us to not send you to the Learnatorium, have you thanked her for that?"

"You did?" he had no idea that these events had transpired.

"Um..." Vicky had a barely noticeable pink tint to her cheeks. "Yeah... I know you don't like it there, so..."

"Oh... um... thanks." it really shouldn't have surprised him, Vicky _did_ look out for him pretty often since they had started going out, he just never realized that she was the one who was making his life easier behind the scenes. He knew she was the one who had beaten Francis to within an inch of his life, but he didn't know she convinced his parents not to send him to the Learnatorium, or Boot Camp, or some other horrible place.

"Mm-hm!"

"There, that's much better! Have you reconsidered? About going out, I mean."

"I guess so... Alright, I will!"

"Great, your father and I can have the house to ourselves and you can stay at Vicky's tomorrow night!"

"_Guess now I know why they wanted me to go trick-or-treating so bad..."_

"You mean I'll have my favorite little angel all to myself?" Vicky spoke with barely contained glee.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not! I have a few other kids that I'm babysitting tomorrow night, it'll be like a sleepover!"

Timmy was happy about the prospect of sleeping at Vicky's house, but his happiness was immediately dashed when he realized that Chester, Tootie, AJ, and who knows who else would be there too, forcing him to keep his affections to a minimum.

"Thank you Vicky, we can always count on you!"

"No problem Mr. and Mrs. Turner!"

"Hm... you two should still be able to get a costume if you leave now..."

"Great idea! C'mon Timmy, let's go!" Vicky grabbed Timmy from his seat and rushed out the door with him.

"Where are we even going?!" Timmy exclaimed as Vicky tossed him into her car.

"There's a store that opens up near the mall every Halloween, they should still have a decent supply of stuff remaining."

"Are- are you going trick-or-treating?"

"Well... I _do_ have to keep an eye on you kids... but I might get in a bit of trick-or-treating... Oh! That reminds me! Call Veronica!" she tossed Timmy her phone.

"What's her number? Also, why?"

"First, it's in there. Second, because I said I'd bring her trick-or-treating, so call and make sure she has a costume."

After searching Vicky's phone, he found Veronica's number and called it.

"Vicky?"

"Timmy, actually. Vicky wanted me to call and see if you have a costume."

"For what?"

"Trick-or-treating? For Halloween? Candy?"

"Oh, I'm not going."

"You're not?" Timmy's face fell slightly, which Vicky immediately noticed.

"Nah, I'm getting too old to do that..."

"You just turned twelve!"

"Well... I mean... the other kids aren't going, so... I figured..."

"You mean Tad, Chad, and Trixie?"

"Well... Trixie might be going, she wouldn't really tell me. But I don't even have a costume..."

"Can you hold on a sec?"

"Sure."

Timmy covered the speaker and looked at Vicky. "She's not going, doesn't have a costume..."

Vicky responded by swerving and turning the car around. "Tell her to get dressed, we're coming over!"

"Um... Veronica? Ignoring the fact that Vicky almost just killed us in a car accident, she wants me to tell you to get dressed. We're coming to pick you up."

"For what?"

"To get a costume silly! Get dressed, we'll be there in..."

Veronica looked out her bedroom window to see Vicky's car in the driveway.

"Now. Apparently."

Vicky stuck her head out the window and waved. "Hey Veronica!"

"Um... I'll be down in a few..." Veronica put her phone down and put on her regular clothes, not written here because it's redundant to keep writing it, you guys know what she wears by now. Then went outside and got into Vicky's car. "So, Halloween costume shopping?"

"Yep! You got money?"

"I have some-"

"No worries! I got ya both covered!"

Timmy and Veronica exchanged unsure glances, then thanked Vicky.

0o0o0

Arriving at the Halloween store, Vicky took the lead and Timmy and Veronica fell into step behind her. "So, any idea what you wanna go as?" Vicky called over her shoulder at the two tweens.

"Well... not really, I wasn't even gonna go..."

"Me neither..."

"So you want me to pick your costumes out?"

Timmy thought carefully about her offer. "What'd you have in mind?"

Vicky stopped in front of a 'Little Bo Peep' outfit. "How about this? You can wear this, and Veronica can dress up as a sheep!"

"I'm gonna go with... No."

"Ugh... no sense of adventure... What about this?" Vicky pointed to a Japanese schoolgirl outfit."

"Again, I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"Hm... Oh! What about this one?" Vicky now held a costume labeled as 'Sexy Nurse'.

"Are you even trying here? I'm not dressing as a girl in any form for Halloween!"

Vicky groaned loudly. "Fine. We'll go look for 'boys' costumes... Killjoy."

During this whole exchange, Vicky held a serious, straight face. Veronica, on the other hand, was barely containing her laughter with each new costume.

"I'm glad you think this is funny."

"I'm sorry... hehehe... it's just too-!" Veronica covered her mouth with her hands, trying to cover up the fit of giggles.

"Maybe _you'd_ like to dress up as the sexy nurse?" Timmy spoke half serious, half mockingly.

"Please. I have some dignity." Veronica rolled her eyes and walked passed him, finally getting her giggling under control.

"Well, you need to pick something, and sorry to say, there really isn't much of a selection..."

"That's your guys' fault, if you had gotten your costumes weeks ago, you wouldn't have this problem..."

"What are you going as Vicky?"

"The same thing I go as every year, a witch."

"Not gonna change it up?"

"I might... you'll have to wait and see. Now, focus! You both need costumes!"

After much searching(most of which was rather fruitless), Timmy had decided on a modern-day vampire-esque Halloween costume, though he made sure it didn't bear any resemblance to a certain vampire from a certain novel, it was more... twenty-first century Dracula, though he insisted on keeping the cape. And Veronica had decided on dressing as a 'White Mage', stating she was a big fan of video game cosplaying, despite not usually getting the chance to do so.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a gamer Veronica."

"I wouldn't have pegged _you_ as a lover of vampire romance novels, Timmy." she was clearly mocking him.

"H-hey! I'm not! I just don't have much to work with here..." Timmy looked down, slightly embarrassed at his chosen costume.

"Hey, I'm just messing around, I'm sure you'll pull it off fine."

"...Thanks..."

"You could tell me that I'll look good too..."

"I didn't think I had to, you know that you're gonna make whatever you wear look good."

"Ever the charmer, eh Twerp?" Vicky stepped out from behind a nearby rack. "You two all set?"

"I guess so..."

"Yep!" Veronica was obviously getting into the Halloween season, while Timmy was steadily feeling less sure about his choice of costume.

"Fantastic. Now, let's pay for them and be off, I have to make a call for the last part of my costume."

"Oh? So you _are_ switching it up this year?"

"Just a little..." Vicky had a knowing smile on her face, though what exactly it was that she knew eluded Timmy.

After paying for the Halloween costumes, driving Veronica home, and saying goodbye to her, Timmy and Vicky were on their way back to his house.

"So, you wanna stay at your house tonight? Or mine?"

"By 'yours' you mean Remy's, right?"

"Well, yeah. Not much point in hanging around my house when we've got a whole mansion to explore."

"How um- How did Tootie take the news about us?"

"Hm? Fine, as far as I know. Haven't you talked to her?"

"Yeah, I see her everyday. It's just that... you and I have never come up. I wasn't really sure of her opinion on the matter."

"Well, like I said, she seems to be fine, likely because she's seeing Trixie now, even if she won't really admit it. According to her, they aren't dating, they're 'testing the water', but it sure looks like dating from my point of view."

"Look at it from her perspective, she's twelve, she is just now getting on to the dating scene and trying to figure herself out. It probably feels safer for her to say they aren't 'really' dating, easier to wrap her mind around, y'know?"

"_You're_ twelve."

"I'm also partially insane, as you've pointed out."

"There's that, I suppose."

"At any rate, I'll grab some stuff from my house when you bring me there. I'm sure my parents want all the alone time they can get." Timmy shuddered as he spoke.

"And then, _we_ can get some alone time..."

He knew what she was suggesting, judging by her tone, and he blushed at this. "Heheh... yeah..."

Once they arrived, Timmy told Vicky to wait in the car.

"Hey, don't think that just because you're my boyfriend, you get to order me around."

"I just figured that since I'll be right out, it would make more sense for you to stay here..."

Vicky seemed to consider this for several seconds before replying. "Proceed."

Timmy exited the car, ran to his front door, opened it and sprinted upstairs. Who knew what his parents had planned to get 'in the mood' as they put it, but whatever it was, it didn't sound like something he wanted to stick around for. As he ran to his room, he was suddenly stopped by his parents, who had just exited their bedroom, giggling like school children.

"Uh... Hey Mom and Dad, just thought I'd let you know, I'm staying at Vicky's tonight, that way you two can get some extra time to yourselves."

"Oh, did Vicky suggest it? She's always so thoughtful!"

"Yep! She sure is!"

"Wait a minute. Aren't you usually terrified of Vicky? Why the sudden change?"

"_Crap." _"I uh... thought about what you said and am now trying to be nicer to Vicky?" _"Please work..."_

"Oh? That's very big of you Timmy, we're both so proud that you're growing up! Have a nice time at Vicky's!"

"Thanks, I will!" _"Phew. Dodged a bullet there..." _As his parents left, Timmy entered his room and grabbed a few changes of clothes, and Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl.

"Where are we going Sport?"

"Vicky's house, I'm staying over so my parents can... do... stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Cosmo asked.

"Stuffy... stuff?" Timmy had a pretty good idea after Vicky's... demonstration when she was sick, but the thought of his parents doing... stuff... it unnerved him for some reason, the less he thought about it, the better. "Ask Wanda."

Cosmo turned to Wanda. "When you're older sweetie."

Timmy passed his parents as he left. "Bye Mom, Dad. I'll see you Saturday!"

"Bye Timmy!" Both spoke in unison, then rushed upstairs to their room, giggling all the while.

Timmy shuddered again, though he didn't know why, then left the house and got back into Vicky's car.

"Bringing the fish?"

"My parents can't be relied on to keep them fed, considering what happened to my cat, my hamster, my guinea pig, my dog, my turtle, my other fish, my parakeet..."

"Alright, I get the message."

0o0o0

After arriving at Remy's house, the two had decided to go for a swim in the indoor pool. Well, mostly Vicky.

"Y'know..." Timmy looked over at Vicky, who was reclining on a pool float. "We need to get more friends... or at least invite over those we already have. This place is kinda empty..." he dived down and reappeared next to her float, resting his arms on the float and his head on them.

"I don't know..." Vicky moved from her relaxed position to look at him fully. "We still need to keep our relationship on the DL, y'know?"

"DL?"

"Down-low. Secret."

"Ah, gotcha." He dived again and reappeared several feet away. "But, we don't _have_ to act all relationship-y when our friends are around..."

"Timmy, as you know from our last little escapade that ended in this very room; I'm not very good at self control..."

Timmy blushed darkly as he was reminded once again of what took place in the pool room. "I- I'm sure you can handle yourself... this place just feels... I don't know, lonely? With just the two of us I mean."

"Maybe... but-"

He was suddenly in front of her face, having dived again without her notice. "What's really eating you? You're the adult in this relationship, I know you can control yourself if you really want to, so what's up?"

"I-" Vicky half-growled, half-groaned. "Your friends... well, y'know."

"Oh... right..." Timmy somehow forgot that Vicky used to torture him and his friends on a daily basis, so they likely wouldn't be too keen on spending an afternoon alone with her. In a huge house. Which may or may not have devious traps in it.

"Besides..." Vicky wrapped her arms around his neck, made all the more awkward by the pool float becoming more unsteady. "I much prefer to have you all to myself..."

"What about tomorrow? You said Tootie and the rest would be here."

"I had to make an exception to convince your parents that nothing is going on between us..."

"Like they suspect something in the first place..." Timmy's face fell slightly.

"True enough, but better safe than sorry." Vicky leaned in to kiss him, but instead caused the pool float to tip over, plunging the both of them into the water.

Vicky surfaced first, spitting water out in a stream as she did. "Should've seen that coming..."

She was suddenly aware of the hands on her shoulders and the breath on her neck, causing her to shudder. "At least it's a heated pool..."

"I'll say..." Vicky dove this time, spun around underwater and grabbed Timmy so she was facing him before resurfacing. "Much better."

"I'm becoming a big fan of the pool room."

"As am I..."

_Friday, Halloween..._

"Rise and shine Twerp!" Vicky called as she pulled the curtains aside.

"Blah..." Timmy wrapped himself in a blanket, not even his head was left uncovered.

"C'mon! You have to go to school!"

"What?!" Timmy shot up from the bed, still wearing just his swim trunks. "Aw... I forgot..."

"That's why I got you up early!"

"Don't do that sweet voice this early... especially when we're talking about school..." getting out of bed, he grabbed some clothes and headed into the the bathroom.

Vicky walked over to the door and leaned against it, still wearing the bikini from last night. "Don't worry, it's only seven, you'll make it there on time."

"You giving me a ride?"

"You mean to school, or on the bed?"

"To school, Perv."

She may not have been able to see his face, but she could tell from his voice that he was blushing. _"So easy..."_

Timmy may have been made privy to the term sexual innuendo and what it usually entailed(especially in Vicky's case), but that didn't mean he was at all comfortable with it. Now that he knew what it was, he was almost constantly finding himself blushing like an idiot during conversations with Vicky, or when he thought back to conversations with her.

Timmy exited the bathroom to find Vicky leaning on the wall just outside the door, still wearing next to nothing. "Are you gonna put some clothes on, or just drive me to school like that?"

"Hm... do you want me to drive you to school in a bikini?"

"No."

"Ya sure...?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's too cold out for you to be wearing that for one. And I really don't want my friends to see you like that."

"Embarrassed?"

"No..."

"Oh, so possessive." she grinned at him slyly.

"Just get dressed before you make me late." he was slowly pushing her into the bathroom.

"Calm down, calm down. We have plenty of time." Vicky shut the door and turned on the shower.

"...Might as well go have some breakfast..." he took out his map of the house and began what could possibly be a long journey to the kitchen. When he finally arrived, he found Vicky sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. "How did you beat me here?!"

"These..." Vicky looked at the box. "Timmy-Os are awful! Are they for pack mules?!" she was apparently ignoring his question.

"I... do not understand the question."

"You don't _like_ these, do you?"

"No... that's just the only cereal we have..."

"Well, they're awful. I'm gonna get something else while I'm out. Requests?"

"Something with sugar, lots of sugar." Timmy sat down and poured himself a bowl of the oat cereal.

"So, ready for tonight?"

"Guess so. You get what you needed for your costume?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Gonna tell me what it is?"

"Nuh-uh."

"A hint?"

"I think you'll _really_ like it."

"Not much of a hint..."

"It's all you're getting. Ready to go to school?" Vicky stood and tossed her bowl and spoon into the sink, which were quickly picked up and cleaned by a maid. "Thanks."

"Yeah..."

"Wow... it almost seems like you don't want to go to school or something..."

Vicky headed out, followed by Timmy, and to her car.

0o0o0

Timmy arrived at school without incident, nobody seemed to have noticed that Vicky was the one to drop him off and the day progressed rather smoothly, except for Crocker once again pestering him and the rest of his class about fairies and magical creatures, citing that there were 'strange energies' at work because it was Halloween.

Chester had a bit of fun by making his phone emit a 'Cuckoo' sound at the end of every rant by Crocker, causing the classroom to erupt into laughter at several instances.

Yep, all was well... Until lunch.

"So Timmy, I saw that Vicky gave you a ride to school today." Chester stated plainly.

"_Ah crap..." _"Yeah, my parents are making me stay at her house for a few days..."

"You still going trick-or-treating?" AJ queried.

"Yeah, I almost didn't, but I'm going."

"You don't sound very happy..." AJ then looked at Tootie. "Matter of fact... Tootie? You've been kinda down too today."

Tootie looked up from her lunch that she had been poking at with her fork. "Vicky is going to be keeping an eye on us tonight, like usual."

A collective depressed groan could be heard at the table.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Crap..."

"At least you've got the advantage Tootie, she probably won't be as mean to her sister..."

"I know... but I feel bad for you guys... and Trixie is coming with us... I really hope Vicky isn't too bad tonight."

"I'll talk to her." Timmy had momentarily forgotten that he was supposed to be keeping his relationship with Vicky a secret from his friends and his comment did not go unnoticed.

"What?!" Chester and AJ exclaimed simultaneously. Tootie, already knowing about the relationship, continued playing with her food.

Timmy mentally slapped himself for letting the comment slip. "Er... I mean- it- it couldn't hurt, right?"

"I guess so... but talking to Vicky? You're taking a big risk man..."

"Maybe, but I might as well try."

"Good luck."

"Godspeed."

"_If only you guys knew." _Timmy winked at Tootie and she nodded back, which went(thankfully) unnoticed by Chester and AJ.

Last period class came and went, Timmy and his friends made for the bus, but Tootie pulled Timmy back from following Chester and AJ when she noticed Vicky in the school parking lot. Upon noticing her, Timmy waved to his friends. "Looks like I got a ride waiting for me, see you guys tonight?"

"You're gonna get a ride home from Vicky?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"It'll give me a head start on talking to her. Don't worry so much!"

"So if we don't see you tonight, but Vicky shows up, is it safe to assume that she murdered you?"

"Sure." Timmy deadpanned at AJ, then watched as the bus departed.

"They worry too much." Tootie shook her head and shrugged.

"Well, they don't know. And I don't intend for them to find out anytime soon."

"You two being together is still strange to me..."

"You'll get used to it. So, I never got the chance to ask, are you okay with... me and Vicky?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I dunno... I just thought... with you liking me... and me liking her..."

"You must think pretty highly of yourself, huh? Timmy, you like my sister, I'm okay with that because when you're happy, I'm happy. Not to mention I found someone too. We're... taking it slow, but..."

"You really like her?"

"I... think so..."

"Well good! I'm happy for you, happy that you found someone."

"...Thanks..."

"So, you going trick-or-treating?"

"Yep! Trixie and I."

"Oh? So your costumes will compliment each others?"

"Maybe... you'll have to wait and see!"

"Why is everyone keeping their costumes a secret from me?! First Vicky, then Chester and AJ, now you?!"

"What are you going as?"

"Well, since I wasn't going to go originally, Vicky had to take me to do some last minute shopping, there wasn't much of a selection, so I had- Wait a minute! Oh no! I see what you're trying to do, if you won't tell me what you're going as, I'm not telling you either! 'Wait and see', right?"

"Ugh... fine. But I almost got you!"

"Fat chance. I... wouldn't have told you, I caught myself!"

"Hey! Lovebirds! Hurry up! I've got things to do before tonight!"

Timmy and Tootie ran to Vicky's car and got in. "Thanks for the ride sis!"

"No problem, we're going to my place to get ready for tonight, I already picked up your costume."

"'Your place'?"

"Oh, right. We never told you." Timmy spoke up. "Remember how Vicky wasn't around on Columbus Day?"

"Yeah... she went to babysit you."

"Well... we went to Remy's house and staged a hostile takeover... of sorts. We've been hanging out over there on and off ever since."

"You guys have a huge mansion and you didn't even tell me about it?!"

"You didn't ask." Vicky said plainly.

"We haven't really told anybody. Other people finding out about our relationship will just complicate things."

"I guess that makes sense... so what's it like?"

"Well... you'll see it in a few minutes, but it's pretty amazing. Indoor pool, seven bathrooms, twice as many bedrooms, two kitchens, basement full of horribleness..."

"Huh?"

"Stay out of the basement. Seriously." Timmy had a deadly serious look on his face.

"Vicky?"

"Don't look at me, he's the one who went down there when I was sick to get me some ingredients for his weird soup. I haven't been to the basement and he put a cupboard in front of it, whatever is down there, I don't think I want to see it."

"Spiders." Timmy said as a shudder ran through him.

"Spiders?" Vicky and Tootie asked.

"Spiders. All of them. All the spiders. Ever."

All three shuddered slightly at the thought, even Vicky.

0o0o0

Once the appointed time finally arrived, Timmy exited the bedroom he and Vicky shared, wearing his 'Dracula' outfit, if it could be called that, he hadn't bothered to slick back his hair like so many others did, though he did wish for some fake fangs and he kept the cape, really 'modern day Dracula' simply looked like 'old school Dracula' except the suit didn't look like it was from the 1800s. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Tootie was inside, putting on her 'secret' costume.

"I'll be out in a minute!"

"Tootie, you've been in there for an hour."

"I have to make sure it looks good!"

"We're going trick-or-treating, not to a beauty pageant..."

He heard a noise that sounded like a growl before Tootie exited the bathroom, dressed in a long, somewhat poofy, princess dress. It was a slightly darker shade of lavender, clearly purple was Tootie's favorite color. "What uh... what do you think?"

"Hm... you look nice! I like it! But what's Trixie going as?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" Tootie giggled girlishly.

"That again?" Timmy shrugged and shook his head, then looked at Tootie in a way that suggested he had some sort of epiphany. "It's missing something, and for once, I have exactly what you need!" he ran over to a trunk in the room and began searching through it. "I saw it in here somewhere... Aha! Got it!" Timmy held in his hand a tiara with several small gemstones in it.

"What? That? What's so special about it?"

"Well, for one, it's perfect for your outfit. Two, it's the real deal. This is Remy's house, remember? All this gaudy jewelery is authentic-"

Before Timmy could finish, Tootie had snatched away the tiara and put it on her head. "Thanks Timmy! It's great!"

"Well... I can't take all the credit, Vicky did take the house mostly by herself..."

"But you thought to give me this!" Tootie ran over and hugged Timmy. "Thank you!"

After several uncomfortable seconds, Timmy returned the hug and spoke. "Alright, alright. Don't get all mushy on me now..."

"Yeah, remember Toots, he's mine."

Timmy and Tootie turned to find Vicky watching them closely. She wore a dark purple, open-chested long sleeve shirt over a lighter purple T-shirt, a matching skirt that ended at the mid-point of her thighs, dark and light striped thigh high stockings, dark purple boots that reached halfway up her calves and ended in upward curving points, and of course, a matching wide-brimmed hat.

"How do I look?" she put her hand on her hip and grinned, mostly at Timmy.

"Pretty good sis, but are you ever going to _really_ change it up? You've been a witch every Halloween for the past... ten years I think?"

Timmy didn't respond, too preoccupied was he with picking his jaw up off the floor.

"Timmy doesn't seem to mind."

"Of course not, he's your boyfriend. You could've worn a dress made of raw meat and he still would've thought it was great!"

"Perhaps. Anyway, let's go, we have to go grab Veronica and Trixie, then head back to our neighborhood to get Baldy and Braces. Busy night for me, busy night."

After recovering from shock, Timmy looked closely at Vicky. "What about that thing you needed to get? Where is whatever that was?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Vicky clapped her hands together, then kept them there as if in prayer.

"What are you-"

"Sh!" she slowly separated her hands, as she did, a thin, black cylindrical object grew between them. It grew longer until it was just slightly longer than Vicky was tall, at which point she took hold of it and held it vertically in her right hand, then slammed one end of the black pole-like object down on the floor, causing a silvery blade to grow horizontally out from the top.

"Is- is that a scythe? Why would a witch have a scythe?"

Vicky turned the scythe horizontally, then released it, upon which it began floating in mid-air. Vicky sat down on the floating scythe. "I couldn't find a floating broom and my friend happened to have a floating scythe on hand."

"Okay..."

Vicky got off and grabbed the scythe, which quickly shrunk down between her hands and disappeared as they clasped together. "Neat, huh?"

"Creepy."

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go... and help Timmy get his jaw off the floor! He looks ridiculous."

Timmy shook his head, ridding his head of the more perverted thoughts, and followed Tootie and Vicky out to the car.

"Um... Vicky? I don't think your sports car is gonna be able to hold all of us..."

"Sure it will! We'll just put Baldy and Braces in the trunk!"

Timmy cleared his throat and looked at Vicky.

"Fine... we'll take that Earth Destroyer thing that Remy's parents owned..." Vicky walked over to and got in the large truck. "Ruin all my fun..." she mumbled under her breath.

Arriving at Veronica's house first, Vicky sent Timmy to get her.

"Why me?"

"Because you know her the best and she likes you."

"That's-! We already talked about that! We're just friends!"

Vicky giggled at how flustered Timmy was steadily becoming. "I guess you should try to be less of a stud then."

"Not really anything I can do about that." Timmy got out of the truck and ran up to Veronica's door, then rang the bell.

After several seconds of waiting, the door opened.

Veronica stood in her doorway in a white long sleeve dress that ended at the mid-point of her thighs, there was orange fringe at the ends of her sleeves and the dress. A large dark green belt wrapped around her waist, more for fashion than function. A white hat that looked out of place any where other than a fantasy game sat on her head, and she wore white, thigh-high boots and black tights as pants. "Whaddya think?" she twirled around and blushed slightly.

"I think there's no way you bought all that at the Halloween store."

"Well a bonus to having money is that I can get a really good costume for Halloween, though most of this _is_ from that store we went to. But seriously, how do I look?"

How did she look? Honestly, she looked great. Definitely cute, but he had always thought Veronica was attractive. Tonight though... there was something about her. "You look good, really good actually."

"Thanks, you don't look to bad either, all things considered."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... you didn't use face paint like most people do to make your face pale, and I'm guessing you don't have any fake blood capsules either... no slicked back hair like Dracula is normally depicted as having..."

"Alright enough. I'm improvising here, gimme a break!"

"Hm... fair enough, you _do_ look pretty handsome, I'll give you that." Veronica turned the lightest shade of pink as she spoke.

"Um... thank- thank you..."

Cue awkward silence.

"Well! We should probably get going while the night's still young!"

"Er... right! C'mon, Vicky's driving us to Trixie's next."

"So she is going?!" Veronica couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"She didn't tell you? Yeah, I guess she's going with Tootie. They're- um..." Timmy stopped and thought about what he was going to say next.

"Kinda close?"

"...How much do you know?"

"I know enough. I know Trixie likes girls. I also know she occasionally dresses as a boy when she goes shopping for comic books. I know why she always turned you down all those times you asked her out."

"So you know her and Tootie...?"

"Trixie's my best friend, we talk about everything... except whether or not she's going trick-or-treating, apparently."

"Oh... Phew!" Timmy visibly relaxed and wiped imaginary sweat off his brow. "That's a load off my mind. How long have you known?"

"Since it happened, I assume. She told me a few months ago."

"Ugh... I've been trying to keep it a secret from you for all this time, and I had no reason to..."

"Oh well." Veronica shrugged. "Shall we head out Vlad?" she snickered at him quietly.

"Meh..." Timmy turned back to the car and had her follow him to it. "Found our white mage."

"Hey guys! Where are we off to next?"

"We gotta go get Trixie, then Timmy's two nerds." Vicky looked through the rear-view mirror at Veronica.

"Hey! Those are my friends you're talking about!" Timmy spoke with mock-annoyance.

"Yeah? You're friends are nerds." Vicky retaliated without missing a beat.

After more arguing involving Timmy's friends and a bet to see if they would be wearing costumes that complemented his, they arrived at Trixie's house. Vicky sent Tootie to get her, mostly just to spite her sister.

Tootie nervously went to the door and rang the bell, silently praying that Trixie answered, rather than her parents. She wasn't sure how much Trixie's parents knew about their daughter's preferences, but tonight really wasn't the night to discuss it. _"Sure wish Vicky had sent Veronica over here instead..."_ the door opened to reveal Trixie clad in what appeared to be knight's armor. "Hey."

"Milady." Trixie's face was covered by the armor's helmet, but there was an obvious hint of amusement when she spoke, only exacerbated by the giggling that soon followed.

"So, I'm gonna assume your parents don't care all that much that you're wearing a very authentic-looking suit of armor?"

Trixie flipped up the visor of her helmet. "Not really, they thought it was odd at first, but they're always telling me to express myself more, so..."

"Have you told them about..." Tootie opted to gesture between herself and Trixie, rather than finish the sentence.

"Um... not yet. I will soon... I- I'm sure they won't really be bothered by it, but... just in case they might be... I'm putting it off for now."

"I know what you mean. Vicky knows... but she's fine with it, I'm not sure how my parents will react though."

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. You said yourself that your sister can be very 'convincing', I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I never thought it would be this hard..." Tootie looked down sadly.

Trixie noticed and moved forward, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be fine, really." she whispered in Tootie's ear.

The embrace did not go unnoticed by the Earth Destroyer's occupants.

Vicky chose to rest her head on the steering wheel silently.

Timmy spoke up first. "Whatcha think they're talking about?"

"I dunno." Veronica leaned closer to try and get a better look. "Must be something relationship-y though. They seem right for each other, don't they?"

"Hm. It is kinda sweet... but I think Chester and AJ might have different opinions on the matter, less they think it's sweet and more they think it's hot."

"Boys will be boys." Vicky finally added in.

"I'm not like that..."

"No, my favorite little Twerp is the exception to the rule."

"Looks like they're coming over here."

Trixie and Tootie got into the car and Timmy looked back and forth between the two girls for several seconds. "Oh, I get it! Tootie's the princess and-"

Vicky interrupted. "Trixie's her knight in shining armor."

The whole car went silent.

Tootie covered her now flushed face with her hands, while Trixie lowered her visor back down.

"Yep. Looks that way." Veronica nodded, stifling a giggle as she did.

"Alright! Go ahead and laugh!" Tootie crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Me? Laugh at you two? _Never_!" Vicky backed out of the driveway and drove toward Timmy's house, the car filled with muffled snickering and chuckles as she did.

They picked up AJ on the way, who had decided to go as Frankenstein. Vicky grinned at Timmy, who rolled his eyes at her. Her bet that his friends' outfits would complement his was now halfway won.

"Um... Hey Vicky." AJ was clearly nervous.

"Don't give me that look Baldy, I'm not taking your candy this year, you can thank the Twerp for that."

"Timmy?"

"I told you I'd talk to her." Timmy whispered to AJ.

"I know, I just didn't think you'd succeed! What did you do?"

"Well... Vicky _is_ getting most of my candy, but in exchange, she won't take yours or Chester's."

"Didn't know you were a miracle worker." AJ looked at him with a face that indicated he was quite impressed.

"I try."

Vicky pulled into Timmy's driveway and got out, followed by the rest of her charges. "Alright, same deal as before, you guys go trick-or-treating and I get to keep an eye on you. Except this time-" Vicky ruffled Timmy's hair. "Your little martyr got you all out of giving me your candy, lucky you."

Timmy smiled sheepishly at his friends, knowing they were thankful for his sacrifice. "What about Chester?"

"Who?" Vicky looked at him, genuinely confused as to who he was talking about.

"Chester? Blond hair? Poor? Has braces?"

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that? Yeah, I guess we should grab him too. Where does he live again?"

"The trailer park just down the street. C'mon Vicky, you know where he lives."

"Eh, must've slipped my mind. Veronica, I'm appointing you as leader until I return with Chester, keep an eye on the rabble 'til then."

"Why me? I'm the youngest here!" Veronica whined.

"Because you're normally the most mature and I don't think anyone is going to object, am I right?"

The group of kids before Vicky was silent, none wanting to challenge her, having been either made aware of her reputation or knowing of it from first hand experience.

"Good. Veronica's your babysitter until I return."

"But- but- I'm not a leader..."

"Well, now's your chance to get some leadership practice." Vicky turned away from the group and made toward the trailer park, grabbing Timmy as she did.

"Why are you taking me?"

Vicky waited until they were out of earshot to respond. "Because you're my boyfriend? What, don't you enjoy spending time together?"

"I'm not saying that, it's just-" he looked back at his group of friends, who were making their way to the first of many houses that night. "I just don't want them getting suspicious of us. It was hard enough to convince AJ that I talked to you about taking their candy. Now you dragging me off alone?"

"Please, your friends are dense, they'll never figure us out."

"I hope you're right, that's a whole can of worms that I really don't want to deal with right now..."

They finally arrived at Chester's house(trailer) and knocked on the door, which promptly fell off after they did. Chester came to the door, wrapped in-

"Is that toilet paper?"

"It is! I'm dressed as a mummy for Halloween! I am officially the king of improvisation!"

Vicky glanced over at Timmy and grinned at him.

"Well, looks like I lost that bet." Timmy reached into his pocket and produced his wallet, then fished through it and brought out a twenty dollar bill. "Here."

"Who said we were betting for money?"

"We weren't?"

"No... I have something else planned, keep your money." Vicky winked at him.

"_That's not a good sign..."_

It was at this point that Chester finally noticed Vicky. "Uh... hey there Vicky... nice- nice outfit..."

"Compliments don't work on me, now let's get back to the rest of your friends. Hopefully they haven't gotten themselves lost or something..."

"I'm sure Veronica has everything well in hand."

"Veronica's coming?!"

Timmy and Vicky looked at Chester curiously. "Yeah... so?" Vicky asked.

"Oh! I forgot! You like her!" Timmy spoke up suddenly.

"Dude! Shh!"

"Ah... you've got a crush on Veronica, eh?" Vicky looked at Chester slyly.

Timmy and Vicky could tell from what little of Chester's face was visible that he was blushing furiously. "Aw... you can't tell her! Neither one of you!"

"Hey, I already knew. I haven't told her yet and I didn't plan on it. Vicky though..."

Timmy turned to Vicky, who was now smiling evilly. "What's your secret worth to you?"

"I don't have anything..."

There were several seconds of tense silence before Vicky sighed loudly. "Don't worry about it, I won't tell." Vicky turned away and began walking back toward the way they came.

"Wha?! Really?!"

"Yeah. I'll give you a break for once, think of it as... my good deed for the year."

"Um... wow... thanks Vicky..."

"Yep."

Chester turned to Timmy now. "What was that?!"

"I dunno, maybe she's not as bad as we thought?"

"Nah, she's definitely bad... maybe... she's trying to trick us! False sense of security type thing!"

"Huh? What's even the point of something like that?"

"I dunno, get like, some sick kicks out of it or something?"

"Mm... I'll keep an eye on her... Oh! And I _did_ talk to her earlier, you don't have to give her your candy like usual."

"You did? Damn... that's impressive."

"Heh... yeah, I must have a way with women..."

"Hey, she's single, now's your chance...!"

"Wh- what?! Me and- and Vicky?!"

"Hahaha! Relax dude, I'm just kidding! But the look on your face! Definitely a Kodak moment."

Timmy punched him in the shoulder.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Let that be a lesson to you. Vlad's wrath is legendary."

"Vlad?"

"The rest of them keep calling me that, might as well go with it."

"I suppose... who's Vlad?"

"Vlad... Dracula? The costume I'm wearing?"

"Oh... Oh! Okay, gotcha."

"You two gonna talk all night? Remember how it's Halloween? Only comes once a year?"

"Coming Vicky!" Timmy and Chester ran after her. She was now sitting on the scythe as it slowly floated in the direction she had previously been walking.

"Whoa! What _is_ that?!" Chester gaped at the gravity defying scythe.

"Friend of mine let me borrow it, couldn't find a floating broom."

"Does it do anything else?"

"Hm... I'm not sure actually. Let's find out!"

Timmy noticed something that chilled his blood. Vicky's eyes flashed for just a second, and for that second, they weren't the pink color he was so accustomed to. They were red, a malicious red. He continued staring until Vicky noticed, at which point she turned her attention to him instead of Chester. "See something you like?" she smiled at him and for once, it wasn't comforting, it was... odd. It felt like it was Vicky smiling at him, yet somehow not Vicky.

"Ah, no... just- just my mind playing tricks on me." he rubbed the back of his head and looked at her nervously. "Where um- where did you get that scythe from again?"

"I told you, I got it from a friend, she got it from her friend. Who do you think I got it from, the Grim Reaper? Next you're gonna tell me that fairies exist or something!"

"Hehehe... yeah... that'd be weird..."

"Indeed." Vicky spun the scythe in her hands for several seconds like a baton, then slammed the blade into the ground, cutting a portal into it that swirled with green and black energy. "Wow. She never told me it could do this!"

Strange trails of energy began to emanate from the hole, several towards Vicky, which she swatted away effortlessly with the scythe.

"Get outta here."

"Vicky!" Timmy ducked as one of the weird energy trails flew toward him. "What did you do?!"

"I dunno." a sadistic smile played across her features.

"Well fix it!" another trail of energy flew past him, missing him by less than an inch. From what he could feel, they seemed to emanate cold air, very cold, bone-chilling cold. "Seriously! What are these things?!"

"Told you, I have no idea! But aren't they great? Definitely makes Halloween spookier!" another one was swatted away as it got too close to her.

"I don't like this!" Chester yelled as several of the strange ghost-like energies chased him. He tripped as one wrapped itself around his leg, then sank into his skin. "AHH! Cold! Very, very cold!"

"Vicky! Help him, please!"

"Shh, shh, shh... I wanna see what they do!" a look at her eyes revealed they were no longer pink, they were now that odd crimson color that had taken them over earlier.

Timmy watched in horror as Chester's wrappings turned old and frayed and his visible skin dried out and turned brownish-gray. After several seconds, he stood up and looked around.

"Chester!" Timmy ran over to him. "Are- are you okay?"

Chester surveyed him for several seconds with milky-white eyes, then reared back and slammed him with his arm, knocking him backwards onto the ground at Vicky's feet.

"Wow, Braces has been working out! You okay Twerp?"

Timmy wheezed and coughed as he tried to speak. "No... -cough- definitely... not."

"Aw... well let me help." Vicky crouched down and caressed his cheek, then held out her hand and a wisp of energy floated over to rest in it. "Now, from what I saw with your mummy friend over there, this'll hurt. Possibly a lot."

"Vicky... wait-"

"Nope." she tightly grasped the wisp and pressed it into his forehead.

A burning cold sunk deep into his skull, washing away any thoughts in favor of agony.

"See you when you wake up!" Vicky stood and walked over to the scythe, then sat down on it and rode it away.

As the cold presence strengthened, Timmy passed out into darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Well fuck, I was really hoping to finish this before the day was over, but clearly that isn't happening, so this long one-shot is now going to become a multi-chaptered fic, probably just three or four more, but I want to put something up before the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy wasn't sure how long it had been since he was knocked out, but when he awoke, it was very definitely night time. The moon hung high in the sky, shining a pale yellow color amidst swirling black clouds. Green wisps, the same kind that had caught Chester and done... something to him, flew lazily through the air. One sank down to Timmy's level and pushed into his arm, but didn't sink in and flew off after a few seconds.

The hole that they had emerged from remained, more wisps floated up from it and into the air. A cold, stinking wind blew from it, accompanied by an unearthly moaning sound.

All around him he could hear screams, growls, roars... all manner of frightening sounds. He occasionally noticed movement from the corners of his eyes, they looked like trick-or-treaters, but they were... wrong. The kids dressed as werewolves ran on all fours, the witches stood near large cauldrons that they stirred, those dressed as superheroes either tried their best to keep the peace; or argued about who was the 'real' Crimson Chin, or Cleft, or Crash Nebula, or whoever they were dressed as. Kids who once dressed as angels and devils now _were_ angels and devils, fighting a battle that neither side seemed to gain any ground on. Wizards cackled madly as lightning crackled on their fingers. Zombies shambled down the street in groups, occasionally moving toward a house to try and get inside. Vampire-looking kids coolly walked down the street, searching for their next meal perhaps?

The screams and shouts grew ever louder as Timmy held his head in pain, only now becoming aware of the throbbing pain he felt in it. As he tried to rub the pain away, he realized his hands felt cold, icy cold. Looking at them revealed that they were unusually pale and bony, his nails had grown to sharpened points.

"Are you alright Master Vlad?"

"_What now?"_ Timmy spun around to see a small group of strange looking people kneeling before him, they looked to be around his age, maybe a little older. "Who are you?"

"I am Camilla, Master." a black haired girl clad in a bloodstained maid dress spoke for the group. "This is Jack..." she pointed to a tuxedo wearing boy with similarly black hair. "And this is Lilith." she pointed to a girl wearing a completely black dress. All three of them had pale faces, dark circles around their eyes, and blood somewhere on their bodies.

"And those are fake names." Timmy replied bluntly.

"Perhaps, but we need to keep a low profile as Vampires, the best way to do that is to have fake names... except Jack, that really is his name."

Timmy pinched the bridge of his nose, which also felt unusually cold. "Alright. What do you want?"

"We live in undeath to serve you, Master."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not your master!"

"But you are." the girl identifying herself as 'Camilla' handed him a small compact mirror.

He took it and opened it to see that the person in the mirror was not Timmy, at least, not the one he was when he fell into unconsciousness. His hair had turned black, his face had grown pale and nearly white, dark circles were also around his eyes, he looked dead, and for all intents and purposes as a vampire, he really was. Except...

"Why can I see myself in a mirror?" Timmy closed the mirror and returned it.

"Oh! Let me explain! It's actually rather fascinating!" the girl identifying as 'Lilith' spoke up, sounding more like a fantasy nerd than a vampire. "It seems that at least some of the myths about vampires are completely false. We _can_ see ourselves in mirrors for one. Um... I don't know about sunlight killing us, since it's still Halloween night... here's hoping it's also false, otherwise..." Lilith looked at the sky nervously. "We _do_ need to drink blood, but apparently, whatever changed everyone also turned the fake blood into real blood, so we don't _technically_ have to feed on people... though real blood tastes... Mmm!"

"Focus here, I need to know more."

"Oh! Sorry Master... Uh... as far as I know, we can't turn into animals, y'know, bats and the like. I also don't know if we can 'turn' people, none of us have really tried..."

"So what? You bled them dry? Killed them?!"

"No! Of course we didn't! We just... drank a little, until they passed out. We didn't kill them, I swear!" Lilith spoke quickly and nervously.

Timmy grumbled something unintelligible, then motioned for her to continue.

"Let's see... you might want to avoid silver, it isn't nearly as effective as the stories say, but it still kinda burns... crucifixes don't work, neither does garlic or wooden stakes... hm... although I wonder what would happen if you had a silver stake... or a silver stake covered in garlic juice?"

"Lilith, focus." Camilla interrupted.

"I am! I'm just curious about all this! Aren't you?"

"No, not really."

"Ugh... anyway... We can hypnotize people, but only with prolonged eye contact and you have to keep a straight face. Hm... we're definitely faster, stronger too. But... we still need blood, without it... we start to wither away. We have plenty of those fake blood capsules, but... they won't last forever. And like I said, I don't know what will happen once the sun rises..."

"So... what you're telling me is... I'm a vampire?" Timmy frowned at the three before him.

"Yeah, don't you know? You're clearly dressed as Dracula."

"Hey, I just woke up, my friend got touched by one of those weird ghost-orb things, then attacked me! He hit me hard enough to send me across the street, then... then Vicky- she put one into my forehead... I blacked out after that..."

"Vicky? Girlfriend?" Camilla sounded almost disappointed.

"It's not important right now... Have you seen my friends? One's a mummy, tufts of blond hair sticking out from the top of his head, one is Frankenstein-"

"Master, there are a lot of Frankensteins out tonight." Lilith giggled.

"He's the black one."

"Oh! I saw him! He was with some princess and a knight."

"Purple dress on the princess? Were they okay?!"

"Seemed like it. Frankenstein was helping the knight protect the princess from all the nasties out here."

"Alright... that covers Tootie, Trixie, and AJ... what about Chester, the mummy?"

"Ah... sorry, we haven't seen him..."

"Damn... um... how about a white mage? Blonde hair? California girl accent?"

"Nope... haven't seen her either."

"Hm... how about a witch? Red hair, carrying a scythe?"

"Oh her... Yeah, she flew toward there." Lilith pointed to Remy's mansion, now a twisted mockery of what it once was, castle spires rose haphazardly from the roof, the windows emitted an eerie purple light, a swarm of... somethings flew around the spires, and the once white paint job was now black with jagged spikes running up it. "Right around when she flew over there was when it... changed. She do that?"

"Yeah, that seems very much her style." Timmy shook his head and looked at his feet, finding himself smiling slightly in spite of the dire situation. "Anything else happen? Anything I should know about?"

Lilith spoke first. "Well, after that earthquake, the one I assume was caused by that opening in the ground, and all those... what did you call 'em? Wisps? That's pretty accurate as to what they are. Well, after that, they flew into a lot of people, us included, as you can see, and people started... changing... Some just... fell apart, mostly the zombies, a few dressed as aliens and predators killed each other off... and the necromorphs..." Lilith shuddered. "The first hour was pretty bad, just be glad you weren't awake for it."

"You three were?"

"Yeah, we don't even really know each other." Camilla spoke next. "After it happened, I went looking for people like me, found Lilith not far from my house, then some damn vampire hunter started chasing us, we gave him the slip, then we found Jack about a half hour later, munching on those blood capsules."

"Jack? What do you know about all this?"

Jack shrugged.

"He doesn't really talk much."

Jack shook his head back and forth.

"Alright, I still don't fully understand what's going on here, but I need to find my friends."

"Leave that to us Master!"

"Timmy's fine."

"Huh?"

"My name, not Vlad, not Master, just Timmy."

"Oh... um... alright then, Timmy. We'll find your friends!"

Jack and Camilla darted off, but Timmy stopped Lilith before she followed them. "You stay with me. I need someone who knows their stuff and that's definitely you."

"Oh! Um... thank you..." Lilith's pale cheeks turned slightly pink. "My name- my real name is Theresa. The whole fake names thing was Camilla's idea... but Jack really is Jack. Camilla... I don't know her real name."

"Look, I want to help Vicky, but I need to find Veronica first, if I know my video games and white mages, and I like to think I do, she's not only a prime target, but she's also weak, pathetically so."

"So who are all these women in your life?" Theresa asked, obviously curious.

Timmy sighed and looked around. "Fine, you told me your name, so I'll tell you some truths. Veronica is a close friend of mine, she had a crush on me for a while, but we eventually decided to just be friends. Vicky..."

"The red-headed witch?"

"She's... she's my girlfriend. I don't know who she got the scythe from, but it must be magical in some way, especially after what it did to us. She's... not exactly the nicest person around, but I care about her, more than I ever have for anyone else. I just- I don't know why she's doing this, but I don't think it's entirely her either..."

"Like... she's possessed or something?"

"Maybe... it has to be the scythe. Either it's controlling her, or... I don't know..."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Theresa gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks. I wouldn't expect most strangers to help me..."

"I'm not most strangers..." Theresa took notice of the worried expression on Timmy's face. "You love her, don't you?"

"Hah! Was it that obvious?"

"Hehe... only a little... plus these kinds of things are obvious to us vampires."

Both suddenly heard a growl, followed by a familiar sounding scream.

"I think that was Veronica! C'mon!" Timmy ran off in the direction of the scream, followed closely by Theresa.

As he ran, Timmy took mental notes of a few things. For one, he was definitely faster, much faster than he ever was alive. Second, his senses were very much enhanced, sights, sounds, smells... everything was stronger, more vibrant. Third, and definitely most worrying, he was thirsty, an unusual thirst that he had never felt before. Picturing Veronica drew his eyes to her neck in the mental picture, how soft the skin looked, the veins beneath pulsing slightly...

Timmy's eyes shot wide open and he shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't have time for them, saving his friends came before saving himself. As he raced toward the scream, he noticed AJ and a knight that he assumed to be Trixie fighting off a small group of zombies while Tootie cheered on from behind them.

"Master- I mean, Timmy, aren't those your friends?"

"Yeah." he called behind him. "But they seem to have things well in hand right now, Veronica takes precedence over them."

He didn't like the idea of assigning his friends varying levels of importance, but it was necessary if he was going to keep all of them alive... or as alive as they currently were.

Upon arriving at a dead end street, he saw Veronica in the distance, running very girlishly from a group of zombies. She occasionally stopped and turned to face them and shot a bolt of bluish-white energy at them, causing one of the pack to fall, before resuming her flight from them.

"Veronica!"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait your turn! These guys are really after me for some reason!" she turned to the group of flesh-eaters. "I don't know why you're all so mad at me, but I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did! Also, your wounds are terrible! If you'd just let me-" she turned and loosed another bolt of energy, causing another zombie to fall. "Heal you, perhaps we could come to some sort of-" she was interrupted as one of the ghouls leaped at her, which she only just barely dodged. "Understanding! Ooh... stop trying to bite me!" she shot out a few more bolts of energy, causing the rest of the group to fall over and Veronica to sit down, panting slightly.

Timmy ran over and knelt down beside her. "You alright?"

"Yeah... just a little spent... Thanks-" Veronica looked curiously at Timmy. "Do- do I know you?"

"Veronica? It's me, Timmy."

Veronica took a closer look at Timmy and gasped. "It is you!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Did you do something with your hair?"

"No... are- are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" the look on Veronica's face was far too happy and innocent for the situation she was currently in. Usually she was rather neutral about most things, sometimes she was even slightly brooding, but now... she sported a goofy smile, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"You seem... different."

"Different? No... I just wanted to help those poor people, have you seen how badly they're hurt?"

"Veronica... they're zombies. Corpses? Rotting, walking maggot farms? They don't need healing, they need to be avoided or put down."

True, they _were_ once trick-or-treaters, but now... They were threatening his friends, and seemed to have no humanity left from before they were turned.

"But I can heal them! I can use my magic and-"

"The only thing your magic does to them is put them out of their misery, assuming they have enough cognition left to feel misery."

"No! Watch! I can- I can help them!" Veronica weakly shoved Timmy away and sent a bolt of energy at one of the now motionless corpses. Upon being hit by the bolt, it shook slightly, then went still again. "Well- it worked before... I helped this guy and he was really grateful, and then those guys came and one of them bit him...then he started groaning like the others, trying to bite me and stuff, so I tried to heal him again and he fell over-"

Timmy watched as Veronica animatedly told her story, occasionally waving her arms or attempting to re-enact what had happened. He eventually grew impatient and spoke up. "Veronica."

"But when I tried to heal the others they fell over too, so I tried to help them but they wouldn't move and the other ones kept trying to bite me-"

"Veronica..." he was beginning to figure out what was wrong with her.

"So then I figured I must've done something to make them angry so I tried apologizing but they didn't listen and kept coming after me so I tried healing them again but they just fell over and-"

"Veronica! Please! I get it." _"She's become the ditzy blonde apologetic white mage... like in some video games..."_ "Look, you can't help them now, we have to figure out what's going on, that may be the only way to undo what's happened tonight, the only way to help them..."

"But... I- I- can help..." Veronica began sniffling as tears streaked down her cheeks. "I _can_..."

"_The ditzy blonde apologetic white mage who wants to save everyone..." _Timmy walked over to try and comfort her, something that felt strangely alien to him now, especially amid thoughts of her neck and the delicious lifeblood that flowed through it. _"Well that's not a good sign..."_ "I need you to focus, we can help these people, but we have to find the rest of our friends, then Vicky, okay?"

Veronica wiped her eyes on her sleeve and nodded. "Okay..." she still sounded like she was moments away from breaking down into tears again.

"Now, what do you remember from before this happened?"

"Um... after you and Vicky went to get Chester, I was leading the others around to different houses, y'know, trick-or-treating. We heard a loud cracking sound and the ground shook, not that unusual, considering we live in California, but then those weird... orb-things... they were suddenly everywhere! They flew into people and... I don't know... but people started acting like what they were dressed as. One flew at me and sank into my hand... it was really cold, like _really_ cold, colder than anything I've ever felt, then... I must've gotten knocked out... when I woke up, there was so much screaming... then I met that guy I told you about, he had a slash mark across his chest, so I healed him." Veronica looked over at one of the now dead zombies. "Then the rest of them showed up, and... you know the rest."

"Why didn't you stay with the others? AJ, Tootie... Trixie? What happened?"

"You tell me. We were together when those things showed up, but they got me first. When I woke up, everyone was gone." It seemed Veronica was slowly regaining her normal intelligence. "What happened to you, Chester, and Vicky?"

"Chester got hit first. He hit me pretty hard, guess the mummy is pretty strong; knocked the wind outta me. Then Vicky..." Timmy looked over at Remy's mansion somberly. "I don't know... She put one of those things in my head."

"Guys?" Theresa interrupted. "We should probably find the rest of your friends, who knows what could be after them..."

"Who are you?" Veronica looked at the vampire girl skeptically.

"Ah... this is Theresa, her and her friends... they're my... followers apparently. I sent the other two to find our friends, but I'm a little worried about them."

"So you? You're-"

"Well... I _am_ dressed as Dracula..."

"You're a vampire?!"

"Looks that way. Don't turn this into something like in those damn books... I didn't know this disaster would happen..."

"Well, I wouldn't call it a disaster..." Veronica glanced away.

"Huh? I certainly would, who knows how many people are dead because of this. And that's not counting those who are _un_dead. Vicky's possessed or something, Chester's a walking corpse with super strength, so is AJ technically, and I'm on a time clock to see what happens first, either I die from sunlight exposure... or I give in to... baser instincts..."

"Baser instincts?"

"I _am_ a vampire. I don't know how long we can go without feeding, but considering I've never fed..."

"You mean...!" Veronica gasped and pushed herself away from Timmy. A surprised and hurt look replacing the neutral look on his face. "How do you feel?" she backed away slowly and spoke with a seemingly accusing tone. "Any... unusual cravings?"

"Veronica, c'mon, it's me! I wouldn't-"

"Both of you just... keep your distance! After what those... zombies were like... I'm not taking any chances!" she held up her hands as if readying herself for a fight.

"But- I'm in control of my faculties! Theresa is too! Neither of us would try to hurt you, right?" he looked at Theresa for support, and she nodded in the affirmative.

"All the more reason for me to be wary around you! You don't even know this girl, yet you're palling around like you're old friends! For all I know, you could just be waiting until I let down my guard, then you'll both come after me and-"

"Veronica." Timmy began walking towards her. "I'm still me, I swear I-"

He was interrupted as Veronica cast one of her spells at him. It felt warm and inviting as it crashed into him. _"Really glad I didn't go as a zombie this year..."_ "You should save your strength-"

"Stay back! I told you to keep your distance!" she shot more bolts of the harmless energy at him, several of which missed him entirely or hit Theresa, who was similarly unaffected.

"That's not working." Timmy got ever closer and Veronica quickly began to panic. She fidgeted and her nervousness was evident in her spellcasting as they were tossed haphazardly about. When he was finally before her, she began beating her hands on his chest, a last desperate attempt to fight him off. "What are you even doing?"

She stopped and looked at him, genuine fear in her eyes. "What?"

"Your magic isn't working and if I was going to hurt you, don't you think I would have by now?" he looked at her sadly, was she really that afraid of him? They were friends, but had the night's events really driven them apart so quickly?

"I- I don't know! You said yourself that you need to feed... How should I know if you'd bite me or not?! This thing that changed everyone... it makes people forget, forget their friends, who they are... You may be Timmy, but you're _not_ Timmy either, at least, that's what I was afraid of..." Veronica looked down guiltily. "I... I should've trusted you..."

"No..."

"No?" she looked up at him, confused.

"No you were right not to trust me. We've all heard the stories about vampires, how they use the love that people felt for them in life to take advantage of them." Timmy took a few steps back from Veronica. "You're right. Those thoughts... I can feel them at the edge of my mind... You're better off keeping your distance from me..." he felt a pain; not unlike a needle, in his heart. Would it be this way with the others too? Not trusting him because of circumstances outside his control? Probably not with AJ, he was a monster too. And Chester... if he could be communicated with. But what about Tootie? And Trixie? They would probably push him away just like Veronica did... _"Who cares if they do? You've got Jack and Camilla and Lilith!" _"Huh?" those thoughts were not his own, they were closer to the ones where he thought about Veronica and the blood in her neck... Shaking his head to attain some sense of clarity, he looked over at Veronica. "C'mon, we have to find the others."

"Any idea where to start?" the sound of Veronica's voice indicated she was feeling guilty about pushing Timmy away now.

"We passed Tootie and the others on the way here-"

"Were they alright?!"

"I assume so, they were fighting off a group of... well, the various things we've encountered tonight. C'mon, follow us." Timmy moved to begin running, but thought better of it when he remembered that Veronica wasn't a vampire like him and Theresa, she likely wouldn't be able to keep up, and he wasn't about to risk carrying her, just in case those thoughts came back...

Returning to the spot where they had left Tootie and the others, they found them huddled around a small campfire, nervously exchanging bits of conversation.

"Hey guys!" Timmy called out, only for AJ to rise cautiously and Trixie to draw her now very real sword.

"Halt knave! In the name of princess Tootie, I demand you state your intent!"

Upon hearing this request from Trixie, Timmy covered his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Hearing Trixie talk in such a way was more than he could take, though it was a welcome reprieve from all the horror and seriousness he had experienced so far that night.

"Be you man or monster, I demand you state your intent or else I'll consider you my enemy!" Trixie pointed her sword threateningly at Timmy.

"Whoa! Relax! It's me Timmy! Are you guys alright?"

"Hah! Nice try deceiver! My compatriot Timmy does not look like you! Your skin withers, your eyes have a deadly hunger in them, and your fangs betray your true nature! Vampire!"

"Don't you remember me? I was dressed as Dracula? For Halloween?"

Trixie lowered her sword slightly. "Timmy? What- what has befallen you my old friend? You look as though the hand of Death is upon you!"

"Can we cut the pseudo knight stuff? It sounds really goofy."

"Pseudo knight stuff? What on Earth are you talking about? Everyone speaks in this manner. Perhaps you received trauma to your head?"

"One of us clearly has..." Timmy mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Are you guys alright? Anybody hurt?"

"I am protected by my oath to the princess! No harm can come to me as long as I don't fail in my duty to protect her. The big one though, he has suffered much at the hands of these monsters." Trixie gestured at AJ, who was grumbling something.

"How is he?" a look at AJ revealed various wounds across his body, in addition to several scars and stitchings that he had drawn on before he was turned into the real Frankenstein.

"He assures me that the pain is minimal, I almost fought against him before I realized who it was. He doesn't talk as much as he used to." Trixie finally felt comfortable enough to flip up her helmet's visor. "Princess Tootie is unused to all this excitement, she fainted earlier, but has since recovered." Trixie now gestured to Tootie, who was sitting near the campfire.

Tootie noticed that Trixie was talking to someone, so she stood up and took several wobbly steps over to them. "Timmy? Is- is that _you_?!" she moved forward, but stumbled and was caught by Trixie.

"Princess... you really must rest, who knows what could be lurking just beyond the firelight."

"I'm fine! I just wanted to see Timmy..."

"I would advise against that, princess. He is no longer himself, he was turned into a nightspawn, like so many others."

"I'm standing right here." Timmy deadpanned.

"My apologies, but I can not risk you coming into contact with the princess. I would be failing in my oath if any harm were to come to her."

"But... I- I won't hurt her, or anyone... I just-"

"That may be, but the risk is too great, I'm sorry." Trixie held Tootie back, as she was now struggling against her.

"Trixie! Release me at once!" Tootie struggled in vain against Trixie's strong grip. "He needs me!"

"He needs your blood! As a vampire, that's all he needs! Now stop fighting me on this!" Trixie shoved Tootie behind her. "Timmy, you may be my princess' friend, but I ask that you keep your distance while we accompany you, else I will not hesitate to draw my sword at you again." with this, Trixie sheathed her sword and led Tootie back over to the campfire.

Timmy scowled at Trixie, then turned his attention to AJ. "You okay man?"

AJ stared at him, then nodded. "I'll be fine." his voice sounded gravelly and deep. "I see you found Veronica. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's tough, for a white mage." Timmy winked at Veronica, who rolled her eyes at his joke. "Have you guys seen Chester?"

"Briefly, he walked by us about an hour ago, I think he's been throwing locust swarms at people for some reason..."

"Sounds like all that power has gone to his head..."

"Perhaps. Who's that?" AJ pointed at Theresa.

"Her name's Theresa, her and her friends have been helping me find you guys... though I don't know what happened to them after we split up..."

"Here we are!" Camilla and Jack suddenly appeared next to him.

"Gah! Don't- don't do that... I think you scared my heart into beating again... Where have you two been? I was worried!"

"Um... well... you see..." a look at the two vampires revealed that their hair was somewhat disheveled and they occasionally shot each other nervous, lusty glances.

"Of course..." _"__Sometimes I regret having vampire intelligence..." _Timmy sighed loudly in exasperation at his two 'followers'. "Any news to report? Besides you two hooking up?"

"Um! Your friend, Chester? We saw him a few minutes ago, he was down by the trailer park."

"I'd ask why you didn't try and talk to him, but judging by those looks you keep giving each other, I already know..."

Camilla rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as a rosy blush grew across her cheeks, while Jack merely shrugged.

"No sense standing around here... You two stay here with AJ, keep an eye on the knight and her fair princess; Theresa, Veronica, with me."

"How come you get to take the single girls with you?" AJ interrupted.

Timmy turned to look at him with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. "Huh? Why? Do you have... like... intentions with one of them?" he looked at Veronica, who shook her head, and Theresa, who looked at him quizzically.

"Well... no, but... I don't see why you get all the girls that just happen to be single with you..."

"AJ, first of all, I _have_ a girlfriend. I don't plan on hooking up with either of these two. Second, I'm the leading man, of course I have girls following me." the second reason was a joke that Timmy couldn't resist telling.

"Pfft. Whatever, just wait 'til this is all over. Once I get my sweater vest back on, I'll have to beat the ladies away with a stick!"

"We'll see AJ, we'll see..." Timmy made for the trailer park, Theresa and Veronica following close behind.

Back at the campfire, Camilla and Jack sat across from Tootie and Trixie. "So..." Camilla began. "What's up?"

"Don't try your deceitful tricks on me Nightwalker. I know your kind." Trixie stared darkly at the two vampires.

"Hey, I was just trying to make conversation..." Camilla looked at Jack, who nodded reassuringly at Trixie.

"Trixie... these are Timmy's acquaintances, I'm sure we can trust them..."

"Yes, we can trust them from over here and we don't need to fraternize with them." Trixie pulled Tootie closer.

"Are... you two like... an item?"

"An _item_? What foul tricks are you weaving now, Vampire?"

"I mean... like... are you two... together? In a relationship? Dating?"

"Of course not! Such a relationship would be forbidden by the kingdom! I-"

"Yes." Tootie said while rolling her eyes. "She doesn't like people to know. We... were trying it out, before all this happened."

"Princess! I-"

"Oh just stop it already! If they meant us any harm they would've done something by now! Ever since this started, all you've been doing is keeping me away from everyone and everything we've encountered!"

"I-" Trixie stared down at her gauntlet-wearing hands. "I just want to keep you safe... you saw what happened to so many others... If something happened to you... I don't know if I'd be able to handle it." Trixie was surprised as Tootie pulled the gauntlets off her hands so she could hold them.

"I know you want to protect me... but you need to trust the people who want to help us. Look what you did to Timmy. He's my best friend and you pushed him away, like he was some stranger... some monster! He's not though, he's our friend..."

"He _was_ our friend, maybe a part of him still is. But he's... not like us anymore. What if I did lower my guard? What if he took advantage of it? Vampires aren't like us. They owe no allegiance to anyone, not even each other-"

"It isn't like that!" Camilla interrupted. "I don't care what the myths and legends may say, we aren't- We know who our friends and families are! Jeez, you think we have no honor or something?"

"That's exactly what I think!" Trixie shot back. "All the myths and legends can't be wrong!"

"Enough!" AJ yelled, his gravelly and commanding voice silencing everyone. "We're not gonna get anywhere being at each others throats. I don't care what problems Trixie has with vampires, or what problems you two have with defending your race. Timmy expects us to behave like we're all friends, so I expect you all to get along!" AJ looked accusingly at both parties. "Understood?"

"I was only trying to say that not all vampires are bloodthirsty, honorless wretches..."

"Maybe- maybe I judged you both too quickly-"

Tootie looked at Trixie and crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised.

"Alright, I _did _judge you too quickly. If Timmy and the princess trust you... then I'll try to do the same..."

"...Thanks... My name isn't Camilla... in case you hadn't already figured that out... I think I got a little too into the whole vampire idea... If we're gonna be honest with each other... My real name is Jill..."

"Wait." AJ interrupted. "You're Jill? And he's-"

"Shut up... this is even more reason for us to have the fake names..."

Jack patted her on the shoulder and Jill put her hand on his, giving it a light squeeze.

_Meanwhile, at the Trailer Park..._

"Wow." Timmy gaped at the sight before him.

"Yeah..." followed by Veronica.

"Guess he's really getting into character..." and then Theresa.

Before them stood a gigantic mish-mash of trailers, cars, and other vehicles, all arranged into the form of a pyramid. Locusts busily swarmed along the outside, making sure the structure held together.

"I would've expected this from Vicky, but Chester?"

"Well... you did say your friend was trick-or-treating as a mummy, so I guess the wisps must've turned him into one like we see in the movies and stories. What do you two know about mummies?"

Timmy and Veronica looked at each other, then back at Theresa and shrugged. "Not much."

"Ugh... I feel like a nerd knowing all this stuff..."

"Well, you haven't exactly told me much about your past life..."

"And it'll stay that way for now. Anyway, mummies usually exhibit super strength despite being essentially dried out corpses, some also exhibit magical powers tied to Egyptian plagues; raining blood, swarms of locusts, floods, things like that. They also have an affinity for things that remind them of Egypt, pyramids, sarcophagi, statues of Egyptian gods or goddesses... I assume that's why your friend built a pyramid, makes him feel at home. Um... is there anything we can use? Something that'll remind him of himself?"

"I'm his friend..."

"Yeah, but as you said, he tossed you across the street. Anything else?"

"Ah... yeah, there is one other thing." he looked at Veronica.

"What? Something... on my face?" Veronica rubbed her long sleeve on her face. "Did I get it?"

"Chester... likes you. A lot."

"Okay...?"

"Like the way Tootie likes Trixie, ya follow?"

"Oh... I- Oh! _Oh_. You mean... he really likes me?"

"Yeah. Has for about a year now, he's too scared to say anything though, thinks you'll just shoot him down. Y'know, him being poor, you being rich..."

"If he was up-front and honest... I would've given him a shot... he _is_ kinda cute..." _"__Not as cute as you, but..."_

"We're not gonna solve anything talking out here."

"So what's the plan?" Theresa asked impatiently.

"Uh... I'll go in, you two stay here." Timmy approached the bottom-most trailer and pulled the screen door open. And off the door frame. "Uh... whoops." he tossed the screen door away and entered the trailer, leaving Theresa and Veronica outside.

"He gonna be okay?" Theresa asked, looking at Veronica.

"I think so, those two go way back. I'm sure-"

Veronica was interrupted by Timmy being sent careening out of the trailer and into the street.

"Timmy!" both girls shouted and rushed to his side.

Timmy rubbed his head where it connected with the curb. "So. Bad news: he's pissed."

"And the good news?"

Timmy stood up and dusted himself off. "I'll let you know when I find some."

A massive swarm of locusts exploded out of the trailer, causing the pyramid-like structure to collapse from the shockwave. Chester, still covered in frayed bandages, walked calmly out of the trailer, which crumbled behind him as he exited it.

"You two might wanna stay back for this." he directed his attention to Chester now. "Chester? How've you been man? You... feeling alright?"

A dry sounding growl of anger and frustration was the only reply he received.

"You thirsty? Sound like you haven't had anything to drink in like, five thousand years." Timmy smirked at Chester.

"Timmy? Maybe you shouldn't-"

"No worries Veronica, I'm just messing-" Timmy was knocked back by a giant hand made of locusts and into a rusted out car. "With him... Ow..."

"Oh! Fascinating! It seems he can use the locusts like they are extensions of his own body! Perhaps some sort of telepathy is at work... He is the hive mind and the locusts are the actual hive!"

"Yeah, less nerdy interest in his powers, more nerdy interest in getting him to not attack me!"

"Well... they're just bugs... try burning them?" Theresa said, obviously unsure.

"Oh sure! Let me just take out my handy-dandy pocket flamethrower and I NEED A BETTER IDEA!" Timmy was currently being held in the air by a disembodied hand made of locusts.

"Um... let me think... Try... talking to him?"

"Couldn't hurt... Hey Chester! It's me, Timmy! You alright?"

Chester spoke in a dry scratchy voice and whatever he was saying, it didn't make any sense.

"You catch any of that?" Timmy looked over at Theresa.

"No. I don't speak mummy, or Egyptian, or whatever the Hell he just said!"

"Me neither."

Chester continued speaking in an unintelligible language.

A bluish-white bolt of energy shot out from behind the car that Theresa and Veronica were hiding behind and hit Chester, dazing him for several seconds, enough for Timmy to get free and deliver a punch to his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Timmy! Be careful! He's... brittle."

"I had to get free!" he shot back at Veronica.

"I- I have an idea! Veronica, try healing him some more!"

"But! What if- what if I hurt him? Like I did the zombies?"

"Just do it!"

Chester sat up, eyes glowing with an eerie greenish-yellow light.

"I think we pissed him off..."

The locust-hand reformed and separated into two of equal size, then cracked their knuckles.

"We definitely pissed him off." one of the hands came down on Timmy in a hard slap, then the other formed a fist and punched him into the dirt, followed by the other, each taking turns delivering a sound beating on the vampire.

"Veronica!" Theresa yelled at her.

"Oh! Um... r-right!" she loosed another bolt of energy at Chester, causing him to stop as if dazed, then look over at Veronica angrily, his teeth rotted and exposed. "Eep!" she ducked back down behind the car, but did not go unnoticed by Chester this time.

Leaving one hand to continue punching Timmy, he sent the other after Veronica, knocking the car aside, then punching toward Veronica, only to miss as Theresa rushed over to her and grabbed her, then sprinted away with her in her arms.

"What- what's wrong with him?!" Veronica looked back at Chester as he re-focused his attention on Timmy.

"I don't know! He seems pretty pissed though... keep trying to heal him!"

Veronica looked over her shoulder and sent out another spell, it weaved around the locust-fist and hit Chester, causing him to stumble and grab his head. The fist following Theresa broke apart and the individual locusts scurried away. "Again! Before he can recover!"

Veronica shot another bolt of energy, then another. Both hit Chester and he was knocked over, the other fist now dissipated into a swarm of locusts and scurried away. "Oh no... is he okay?!"

Timmy stood up and looked at his cape; it was now tattered and ripped. Dirt was stuck to it along with broken pieces of locust. "Perfect." he walked over to Chester and knelt down to get a better look at him. "Yeah, he's fine. Still breathing, kind of..." the reason it was 'kind of' was because his breathing was raspy and labored.

Veronica ran over, followed by Theresa. "Chester? Are you alright? I'm sorry if you got hurt..."

"Ugh... V-Veronica? Timmy? What... what happened?"

"Damn dude, you sound like shit... don't look much better."

"Hah... hah... that's about how I'm feeling too..." his eyes were still milky-white, his skin still dried out and decayed. "What happened?"

"Those things that grabbed you, we've been calling them wisps; they grabbed you and turned you into what your costume was. Same as everyone else, I became Dracula, Veronica became a white mage, AJ really is Frankenstein... You kicked my ass pretty hard... a few times actually."

"Oh yeah? Sorry about that..."

"No worries. I had fun."

"Still... how- how did you help me? Wake me up?"

"I'll explain." Theresa interjected.

"Who are you?"

"Theresa, your friendly neighborhood genre-savvy vampiress, at your service! Now, mummies get their organs taken out when they're... mummified... So! I had Veronica use that healing magic she does. Each blast of her magic restored one of your missing organs, likely in the order that they were taken out. Your heart and brain were taken out last, so they were restored last!"

"Oh... um..." if Chester had blood flowing through his veins, he would likely be blushing as Veronica leaned over him. "Thanks..."

"Wait a second." all three looked at Timmy. "Much as I hate to interrupt you two... Theresa? How did you know his heart and brain would be restored by Veronica's magic? How did you know it wouldn't just kill him like it did the zombies?"

"Er... heh... I um..."

"A hunch? You risked my friend's life based on a hunch?!"

"Kind of..."

Timmy facepalmed.

"Sorry..."

"Nevermind. At least it worked. C'mon Chester." Timmy picked him up and offered his shoulder. "Let's head back to the others..."

Surprisingly, the small group was not bothered by the many creatures, monsters, demons, or other things as they made their way back to where they had left Tootie and the others. When they arrived, Timmy sat Chester down and Veronica sat down next to him. "Alright. Now that we're all here... we need a plan to end this. Who's offering?"

Silence prevailed, broken only by the crackling fire and occasional scream in the distance.

"Um... what do you mean 'end this'?" Jill spoke up.

"I mean fix all this, ourselves, those that died, those that are still alive... technically speaking... We need to get to Vicky and that scythe."

"But..."

"What is it Camilla?"

"Ah... you can just call me Jill..."

"Wait. Jack and Jill? Seriously?"

"Shut up... what I was gonna say was... what if people don't want to be fixed?"

"Well... too bad? _I_ want to be fixed, if I'm not better by the time the sun rises... Hell, if you, Theresa, and Jack aren't better... what do you think will happen to us? You know what they say about vampires and sunlight..."

"We could always hide indoors... or chase the night as the sun rises."

"That's very romantic but- Wait a second... are you saying... you don't want to be fixed?"

"What's to fix? My life is more interesting as a vampire, I finally found someone I care about... I'm sure there are others who feel the way I do..." Jill looked at Jack, who nodded in agreement.

"Well... maybe... but I want to get better. I can't fight off... whatever it is I'm becoming forever, but I don't want to hurt people either. I'm sure there are many more who want to get better."

"Really? Are you really sure? The superheroes, other vampires, angels, demons? Are you really so sure they want to be 'cured'?"

"I- ...No, how can I be? All I know is: AJ and Chester want to be cured, so do I..."

"Me too." Theresa spoke up. "This... it isn't right for me. Ever since we fed on those people... I haven't felt like myself, like I lost a part of what made me, me. I'm with Timmy on this, we need to fix everything."

"I'm with you too." Chester stood up, but fell back into a sitting position as his leg fell off. "Um... I'm gonna stay here though." he grabbed his leg and tied some bandages around it to try and re-attach it. "Sorry man..."

"Don't worry about it, you need your rest. Anyone else?"

"Well, you already know I'm in." AJ stood up.

"If it means purging the monstrosities of the world, then I shall lend you my sword arm." Trixie stood up, followed by Tootie.

"Not an option, you said yourself that you need to stay here and protect Tootie."

"Hm... I see your point. Very well then. AJ! I request that you remain here to protect the princess while I accompany Timmy to the Hellspawn fortress."

"The what?"

"The mansion that Vicky has acquired for herself."

"But I'm going with Timmy!"

"I'm afraid not, your wounds are far too grievous for you to continue and you've done well in protecting the princess, I believe I can entrust her to your care."

"Trixie! Are you sure?" Tootie stood up and grabbed Trixie's hand. "If you go and help him... what if you get hurt?"

"No harm shall come to me, princess. I have the power of the divines on my side."

"But... what if- what if you succeed?"

"Hm? Is that not what you want?"

"What'll happen to us? I like how things are now..."

Trixie looked down at the ground for several seconds, then over at Remy's mansion, then back at Tootie. "It is for your benefit that I do this. I said it was my duty to protect you, what better way than to purge all the evils from this land?"

"But-"

"Fret not, I shall return with all possible haste once we complete our quest, so that I may hold you in my arms again. For now I need you to stay here, and stay safe." Trixie took off her helmet, allowing her hair the chance to flow freely over her shoulders, then placed a quick kiss on Tootie's lips before putting her helmet back on to hide her growing blush.

"Alright, who else?" Timmy looked at his circle of friends.

"Um... Timmy?" Jill spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"We- Jack and I... we're not going."

"What?! Why not?"

"We... we don't want to be cured. I know you do and I know that many other people probably do as well... but... We can't be a part of this. I'm sorry..."

Timmy looked at the two vampires cautiously. "Will you try to stop us?"

"No, you were good to us and we still owe you our allegiance, but..."

"You won't come with us..."

"..."

"I understand. Can I ask one more favor of the two of you then? As a friend?"

"Depends on the favor." Jill spoke with a sly smirk.

"Can you stay here with the others until this is done?"

"Sure. We'll keep them safe."

"Thank you."

"I'm... going too." Veronica stood up and walked over to Timmy.

"Are you sure? It'll probably be really dangerous..."

"I don't care, I'm going. We have to help these people, ourselves, everyone. I don't want to lose my powers... I can really help people with them, but... I know it's for the best."

Timmy looked at the group that formed behind him. A vampire hating knight, a vampire fearing mage, and a nerdy vampiress. "Well... we're certainly a... motley crew..."

"Do you even know how we're going to stop Vicky once we find her? You tried talking Chester down and I'm sure you remember how that went. From what I can tell, Vicky is significantly more powerful than Chester was, being that she's the root cause of all our ills."

"The Vampire is right my compatriot, what if you are unable to talk the witch down? Are you prepared for any eventuality?"

"What are you suggesting?" Timmy turned to look at Trixie.

"That you may need to do something you'd rather not. _Deal_ with her, if you understand my meaning."

"You'd better stop that right now. We are _not_ killing Vicky. This- it can't be her doing... the scythe must have some hold over her. If- if we can-"

"Open your eyes! Everything that's happened so far, Vicky making those wisps appear, leaving you for dead, building that fortress? She would do all of those things without the power the scythe gives her, and now she can do far more! If it comes down to it..."

"I'll find another way. I'm not ending her life, not even to save mine."

"I don't know what sort of bond you share with her, but it's clearly blinding you to the truth." Trixie lowered her visor and turned away. "We should make haste, the longer we wait, the closer we get to sunrise."

Timmy looked to the horizon, it had to be around one or two in the morning now, leaving him about six hours to undo all this and save himself and the other vampires at least. _"Never should've wished for Cosmo and Wanda to take a vacation..."_

The four set off one last time, hoping they would return to their loved ones triumphant, leaving AJ, Chester, Tootie, and the two vampires at the campfire.

AJ watched them leave, then turned and stared wide-eyed at Chester. "Aw... Dammit!"

"What's wrong, dude?" Chester still spoke with a dry, cracking voice.

"He took all the single girls with him... Again!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Vicky Chapter!

"Aw... well let me help." she crouched down and caressed his cheek, then held out her hand as one of the weird green balls of energy settled into it, it felt bone-chillingly cold. "Now, from what I saw with your mummy friend over there, this'll hurt. Possibly a lot."

"Vicky... wait-" Timmy wheezed out, he likely had several broken ribs from the hit he received from... What was his name? Chesty? No... Eh, Braces will do just fine.

"Nope." she gripped the greenish orb tightly and felt it struggle in her hand, then pressed it into Timmy's forehead. She watched as it sank in and disappeared, Timmy's cheeks immediately paled and the skin around his eyes darkened like on someone who hadn't slept in a while. "See you when you wake up!" she stood up hesitantly. She wanted to stick around, but felt something calling her away as she sat down on the scythe and rode it away. A final look back revealed that Timmy had apparently passed out. _"It was the only way..." _she thought somberly.

As she flew through the air, Vicky took note of the green orb-like things floating about. She had no idea what possessed her to rip open a hole in the Earth, causing the orbs to pour out, nor did she know how she knew that putting an orb in Timmy would save him from his injuries. "Hm. I'll have to kick that braces-wearing idiot's ass later..."

She watched as the moon turned a pale yellow color and full; black clouds swirled past her in the sky to form a tunnel like structure around it. Below her, trick-or-treaters of all shapes and sized succumbed to the- "What's a good name for these things?" one of the orbs flew over and rested in her hand. "Hm... Wisps? I guess that's what they are..." she shook her hand and the small wisp flew off. "Things are cold..."

She watched as people tried in vain to hide from the wisps. Running into their homes, ducking under tables, even jumping into the sewers! Not that it helped, the wisps didn't give up so easily and would eventually find their target, sinking in to them and changing them into forms that more accurately depicted their costumes. Kids and adults alike were not spared from the transformations. Whatever you dressed as for Halloween, that's what you became.

Superheroes fought off legions of werewolves, mutants, and zombies while keeping princesses, nurses, and those who didn't bother to get dressed up for Halloween safe... That is, when they weren't arguing about which one of them was the real superhero or heroine.

After watching them bicker for several more minutes she decided to float down to their level. "Hey!" she approached a kid who looked to be in his early teens wearing a Crimson Chin outfit. "Why are you wasting time arguing? How 'bout you settle things with a fight? I wanna see some action!"

The kid turned to look at her. "Stand back citizen! This is a matter best left for- AHH!" he jumped back in fear upon looking at her. "What manner of fell beast are you?!"

"Babysitter, but I'm playing a witch this Halloween."

"Wha- you- Run! Everyone! Run!" the one dressed as the Crimson Chin ran away, quickly followed by the rest of the superheroes and their charges.

"Well that was kinda weird..." Vicky grabbed the scythe and looked at the blade, hoping to see her reflection, but the shining silver did not show a reflection of her face. "Hmph. Must've been one of the kids I used to babysit." Putting the ends of the scythe between her hands, she pressed them together to shrink it back down and out of sight. "I wonder how the other Twerps are doing..." Vicky made her way toward where she believed she left them.

"Ugh... knowing them, they probably split up..." her suspicions were confirmed when she found Veronica lying unconscious on the ground, her sister, Trixie and... that bald kid nowhere in sight. She knelt down next to her and shook her lightly. "Hey. Yo. Veronica. Wake up!"

No response.

"Hm..." Vicky reached out with her right hand and held Veronica's nose, causing her to open her mouth to breathe. She still didn't wake up. "Crap... Well... I guess I can't leave you here..." she picked up Veronica and looked around. Noticing a somewhat fortified house, Vicky strode over to the door and tried knocking on it with her foot, causing the door to be blown off its hinges and into the house. "Whoops. Anyone home?"

A head peeked around the far corner in front of her. "Who- who are you?" the person came out from behind the corner. He wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans, seems he had chosen to sit Halloween out.

"Vicky. My friend here got knocked out from all the craziness out there, you mind if I stay here with her until she wakes up?" Even as she said this, she felt something in the back of her mind telling her to head out again.

"Uh... I- I guess so..." the teen propped the door back against the opening that Vicky made.

"Sorry about that, don't know my own strength I guess..."

"Evidently... my name's Chris by the way. Do you know what's going on out there?"

"Not really." Vicky lied. "Those weird balls of light came out of nowhere and started... changing people... My friend got hit by one and I guess it knocked her out."

"Well... you two can stay here for now... the more the merrier, right?"

"Yeah, thanks... Is there anyone else here?"

"Nah, just me. My parents went out to keep an eye on my little sister while she's trick-or-treating... I... doubt they're okay..."

"...Not to make your plight sound unimportant, but do you have anywhere where she can lie down?" Vicky looked down at the still unconscious Veronica in her arms.

"Oh! Yeah, just bring her in here." Chris led Vicky into what she assumed was the living room and pointed to the couch. "This okay?"

"It'll have to do, thanks." Vicky laid Veronica down on the couch. "Have you seen anyone else? Bald kid dressed as Frankenstein, girl dressed as a princess, another as a knight?"

"Nope, been staying in here since late afternoon. You're the first people; real people, I've seen tonight."

"Oh well, hopefully they're- Grr..." Vicky began scratching her right arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, arm's just really itchy all of a-" before she finished speaking, Vicky scratched most of the skin and flesh off of her right forearm, leaving just bleached-white bone. "Uh... that's not good." she moved her hand in front of her face and looked at Chris through her finger bones.

"GAH! What the-?! What the fuck?!" he pushed her away and got between her and Veronica. "You didn't say you were hit by one of those things!"

"I wasn't!"

"Bullshit, look at your fucking arm! Get the fuck outta here!"

"Fine. Give me back my friend first!"

"No way! I have no idea what a skeletal witch wants with her, but I'm not letting you near her!" Chris stood firm, not wanting to allow this... whatever she was from getting near the defenseless Veronica.

"Grr... I wasn't asking!" Vicky reached forward and grabbed Chris to try and move him, but her sharpened, bony fingers instead tore his shirt and then his flesh, leaving a bloody slash across his chest.

"AHH! What the Hell?! You-" Chris looked down at his now bleeding chest. "You sliced me open! You _are_ a monster! Dammit! Get the fuck outta here!"

"I-" Vicky looked down at her bloodstained hand. "I didn't mean it... Just give me back Veronica and I'll-"

_SLAM_

"What was that?!" Vicky turned to see a horde of zombies rushing into the house from the now knocked down door. "Ah Hell... You, get Veronica-" Vicky turned to see that Chris had already picked up Veronica and left. "Out of here?" she turned back to the zombies only to realize they were ignoring her and rushing toward the back of the house, presumably where Chris ran off to with Veronica. "Hey! You can't just ignore me!"

One of the zombies turned around and looked at her, then sniffed her bony hand and, after a moment, walked away after the rest of the group. "What? I'm not good enough for you to attack?!" Vicky yelled at the zombies, but they were already gone. "Damn elitist zombies..." Vicky searched the house, she wanted to find a mirror, Chris thought she was wearing a costume, but that kid outside... he seemed genuinely terrified of her. Not that odd, all things considered, but something was eating at her.

She eventually found the bathroom only to make a rather unpleasant discovery. There was no mirror. "Of course." Deciding that leaving the house would be more productive, she exited through the smashed front door and made her way toward her house. The full-length mirror in her room would suffice and it was likely still intact.

As she made her way through the streets, she was passed by numerous monsters, they all seemed to either not notice her, or not care that she was there. Werewolves, Vampires, Zombies again, witches dressed similarly to her, and several... things... horrible mish-mashed creatures, likely from video games. They all ignored, or, as she began to take notice, avoided her. "They _can_ see me... Hey!" She called over to some kid walking down the sidewalk, he seemed to be dressed as a vampire.

"Huh? What do you-" when his eyes fell on Vicky, his face somehow paled even more, as if he suddenly realized who he was talking to. "Nopenopenopenopenope!" he sprinted away, faster than Vicky thought he would be able to.

"That seems like a _really_ bad sign..." she looked at her right hand again. "Yep. Still bones." she ran her her left index finger along the bones, making a sound not unlike a xylophone. "Oh... why did I cut that big hole in the ground?! We could've had a normal Halloween, but no... I had to make it fun! Make it scary... and now I've got no flesh on my arm, no idea where Tootie and the rest of them are... and... and... even Timmy isn't here..."

She resumed walking toward her house. "Why did I leave him back there? Who knows what could happen to him... And... I put that thing in his head..." _"It was the only way..."_ _"That... wasn't me..."_ shaking her head to clear it, she realized she was standing in front of her own house, her bony hand resting on the doorknob. "Sure hope mom and dad aren't home..."

Opening the door and hearing a very unsettling creak from her hand, she looked around. The house was dark, seemed her parents were still out. "Tootie? Anybody around?"

No answer.

"Great." she entered and made for the stairs, ascending them to the second floor and then entering her room and shutting the door behind her. _"__Ooh, nice room. Does the lightswitch cause the walls to flip up and reveal weapons? That seems very much you." _"Alright, hearing voices now. Definitely a bad sign." Vicky turned on the light and moved to look in the mirror hanging on her closet door.

What she saw didn't necessarily surprise her, considering she _had_ scared that random kid away, and that Chris thought she was wearing a costume when she first entered his house, but she still gasped at her reflection. Her witch costume remained relatively undamaged, and her right arm was still bone, but the skin on her left arm and face was near-translucent, revealing the bone underneath, what shocked her most was her eyes. Her once pink eyes were now scarlet red, and the sclera was a deep black, making it look like her eyes were sunken pits with a burning red in the center. "Yeesh... no wonder I scared that kid..." _"__Aw... c'mon, you look great!" _"Let's agree to disagree on that one whoever-you-are." _"Don't recognize me? I'm hurt... we have so much in common! Same body, same voice, same urge to be... evil?" _Vicky only now realized that the voice speaking in her head _did_ in fact sound like her normal speaking voice. "What do you want?" _"You mean..." _her reflection shimmered slightly in the mirror and began speaking while the real her didn't. _"What do _you_ want?"_

"Huh? What the Hell are you talking about?"

"_Me. I'm talking about me. And you. And _us_..."_

"Alright. What are you? Some... aspect of the scythe? Or did one of those wisp things get to me?"

"_No no, nothing like that. The scythe just... gave me a bit more strength. Surely you remember all the times that you could've done something... naughty... but didn't? That was me! Playing at the edges of your consciousness. We're like... sisters!" _Vicky's reflection nodded at her own answer.

"So what do you want?"

"_No... like I said: What do _you_ want? You want revenge on Chester for hurting Timmy. You want people to accept your relationship with him. You _want_ exactly what is going on tonight, don't you? The terror, the killing... it excites you, makes you want it to never end..."_

"I wouldn't go _that_ far. My sister's out there, so is Timmy. What if they get hurt?"

"_That's the best part! They've changed for the better! No harm will come to them thanks to you and your uncanny foresight!"_

"I did that to Timmy to save him. After what Chester did..."

"_Exactly! But how did you know that putting that thing in his head would help him?"_

"I... just did. I don't know why or how I knew it, I just did."

"_That was the scythe... and me. Holding it gives you a bit of forbidden knowledge, haven't you noticed?"_

"Actually I've been more preoccupied with the missing flesh on my right arm and the fact that my sister and boyfriend are out there while all Hell breaks loose." Vicky deadpanned.

"_I told you, they're fine. Now, I was thinking that we could maybe remodel the mansion into a huge fortress. Tall spires, spooky lighting, new paint job-"_

"This is all assuming that I'm okay with this plan."

"_Why wouldn't you be? It is _your_ plan after all."_

"No, it's _your_ plan."

"_Our plan." _Vicky's reflection giggled evilly. _"Let me explain myself so those of you in the cheap seats can understand." _Her reflection winked at her. _"I'm not an aspect of the scythe. I'm an aspect of your personality, the darkness that lies in your heart. Most people have an alternate version of themselves, an evil or good counterpart; even our boyfriend does. But you... _we're_ different. We share the same body, __the same thoughts... the same... desires... But lately, you've been suppressing me, being nicer to people... things like that. The scythe and the magic contained within it gave me enough freedom to... communicate more directly."_

"So I haven't been as evil as my reputation suggests I am. Who cares? Being mean isn't as fun as it used to be... When I broke Timmy's spirit back before we were caught in the avalanche, being evil just... lost its meaning..."

"_The problem with that is... it's INFURIATING!" _the mirror cracked from the force of her reflection's yell. _"I understand that you want to be nice to Timmy, but you're giving up on what makes you, you! If you continue like this, I won't be me anymore! I'll be... I don't know! And I don't want to know!" _her reflection's face softened and became less frightening. _"I don't want to disappear... I have every right to exist, just like you do..."_

Vicky stepped forward toward the mirror and put her left hand on it, causing her reflection to mimic the gesture. "I-" before she could continue, a square block of her room's ceiling fell and landed on her head, knocking her out. While the 'real' Vicky fell, her reflection didn't and simply looked on as the 'real' her fell.

Out of the square hole in the ceiling dropped someone who was dressed not unlike a ninja. "Babe! Where are you?! I've come to save you from all this insanity!"

The reflection recognized this voice. It belonged to one that had brought pain to them both, a voice that she thought she'd never have to hear again, a voice like-

The ninja pulled down his face mask, revealing red stubble and pink eyes.

"_Ricky." _ seeing her chance, the reflection disappeared into Vicky's hand, still resting on the mirror.

Ricky looked down to see that his odd entry had knocked Vicky out. "Oh... oh dear..." picking her up and resting her on his lap, he began slapping her face lightly. "Hey, c'mon now... wake up!"

Vicky's boney hand shot up and stopped Ricky's from slapping her face again. "I'm awake, genius."

"Oh... uh... g-good! I was worried... though I gotta say... you've looked better..."

Vicky looked at her right arm, then back up at him. "I'd say I look pretty damn good, all things considered."

"Uh... yeah, I guess... your eyes are creeping me out though..." he helped her up then strode over to the window. "We gotta get out of here... this town's gone to shit..."

Vicky watched him curiously for a few seconds, then knelt down on the ground and placed her palm down on it. As she began lifting her hand up from the ground, the scythe handle formed beneath it, until it was full size again and the blade grew out from the top. "With ya, _babe_..."

As Ricky turned around to see Vicky grinning at him with a slasher's smile, he stared in horror as she brought the scythe's blade underhand and between his legs, then up through his body, bifurcating him cleanly... until blood shot out from the wound and spattered onto her. As the two pieces that now composed him fell away, they slowly were enveloped by dark, shadowy energy until he was completely gone, even his blood on the floor was washed away by the shadows.

"Oh! Oh man! Did you see his face?! That look!" Vicky was trying to talk to her other half, but she was clearly still unresponsive. "Whatever. That felt great! I haven't felt this good in... I can't even remember!" _"When you realized Timmy forgave us? When he said he loved us?" _"Glad to see you're awake sleepyhead!"

"_I was knocked unconscious. Though I will commend you for dealing with that idiot."_

"See? You wanted it as much as I did, we're not so different after all!" Vicky spun the scythe around with a flourish. "I'm also the reason you're so proficient with weapons and this one is just my style!"

"_Ugh... you're too happy to be me..."_

"Hey, I was cooped up in the recesses of your mind for a little too long, you can't blame me for being excited!" Vicky laughed giddily.

"_Can you at least wipe the blood off us? Last thing I want is his DNA all over me..."_

"Oh! Sure!" Vicky wiped the blood off her face with her costume's long sleeve.

"_No! Dammit... I like this outfit!"_

"Buy a new one."

"_Grr... alright, you've had your fun. Gimme back my body so we can go find Timmy."_

"Yeah... I'm gonna go with no... A little role reversal will do us both some good! You stay in the cage, I have a little fun... Ooh! Maybe Timmy will want to have some_ fun_ too!"

"_I thought you wanted to go build a big castle for yourself at Remy's mansion?" _she was hoping to keep this side of her away from Timmy, maybe she could get control back with enough time to think.

"Oh! That's a good plan, me! I'm glad I thought of it. Timmy can wait, we're gonna build a fortress worthy of an undead ruler!"

"_I'm... I can't be dead! I-"_

Vicky turned to look at the cracked mirror. "Ya certainly aren't alive with this injury and those eyes."

"_Shut up."_

"And you're obviously crazy. Arguing with yourself? Telling yourself you aren't dead? Telling yourself to shut up? What are you? A schizo?" Vicky smiled playfully at her reflection. "Oh. Forgot. You can't manifest in the mirror like I can. One sided conversation. Dull. Boring. I'm gonna go build that castle now, come along if you want... oh, right. You don't have a choice."

"_This is still my body...!"_

"Yeah, but _I'm_ in control right now. I'm afraid there's little you can do." Vicky shrugged her shoulders and shook her head back and forth. "For now... you're just along for the ride, at least until you're ready to come back to my way of thinking, Ms. Goody-Goody." with that, Vicky swung the scythe, carving a large hole into the wall where her window once was, hopped onto it, and rode toward the Buxaplenty mansion. "Hahaha! -cough- haha... -cough- Ah... screw it..."

"_Your witch cackling sucks."_

"Comments from the peanut gallery will be ignored..."

After several minutes of flying and, by extension, sightseeing, Vicky arrived at the mansion. "Hm... sterile white... not really my style... and the lighting! Ugh... definitely needs more evil lighting... And... Oh! I got it! You're gonna love this, me!" she took the scythe in both hands and slammed the bottom end into the ground, causing black tendrils to move through the ground and over the siding of the house, changing it from white siding to black, jagged scales. Towers that were similar in texture and color rose up from the roof of the mansion, and the once yellow-gold inviting lights changed to an eerie purple color. "There!" Vicky pulled up the scythe and placed it on her shoulder. "Whaddya think?"

"_I think I want my body back now."_

"I mean about the mansion! How do you like the extreme makeover?"

"_I don't. This is almost laughably evil looking."_

"Pfft. You're just jealous you didn't think to do it first!" Vicky stuck her tongue out at herself.

"_I'm really not. Can I have my body back now?"_

"Not unless someone conveniently knocks me out. Now we have to play my least favorite game..."

"_The waiting game." _"The waiting game." both spoke at once.

* * *

><p>AN: So... you guys and girls like it? Don't like it? Not sure if you like it? Let me know with a review. Also, I'm sick! Yaaaay.


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy and his small entourage of women had been walking for about an hour now. He had on multiple occasions considered picking up Veronica and having Theresa pick up Trixie and just run the rest of the way, but there were two problems with his plan.

The first was that he was beginning to wither, likely from not drinking blood, and had a feeling that if he did pick up Veronica to try and carry her, he might not be able to control himself. The thirst was really starting to get to him.

The other reason was that he was almost positive that Trixie in her current knightly mannerisms wouldn't allow Theresa or him to pick her up and carry her, claiming it was another 'Nightspawn trick'. Which was ridiculous, they didn't have time for tricks, it was nearly four in the morning, allotting him three, maybe four hours tops to fix all this. If he hadn't either fixed the problem or gotten indoors by then... Well, he was pretty sure the sunlight wouldn't cause him to just sparkle.

He was beginning to think that bringing Trixie along was a bad idea, her zealous dedication to Tootie was going to get her killed... if she didn't attempt to kill Timmy first. Those looks she occasionally gave him were unnerving, to say the least. And she should know that he wouldn't try to bite her, too much armor.

Timmy stopped and shook his head again. "No no no! Damn... thoughts!" they were coming more often now, likely because he hadn't fed yet.

"_Veronica is a much easier target. No armor... she's ditzy... and she trusts you. Just a little nibble, that's all..."_

The problem was, he had come to realize that these thoughts _were_ his after all. There wasn't another half of him in his mind that was opposing him. He really was thinking about his two female companions and their blood.

"Should've bought some blood capsules..."

"What's that?" Theresa moved forward and matched his pace. "You alright? You seem..."

"Thirsty?"

"I was gonna say distracted."

"I'm distracted by thoughts of drinking their blood, that's all." Timmy gestured over his shoulder at Veronica and Trixie.

"Oh! That's right... I forgot that you haven't had anything to... drink... since-"

"Since ever. They already don't trust me, if I give in now, I'll just be confirming their fears. I'm already pretty sure that Trixie won't hesitate to kill me if I try to drink from either of them... Well, she'll try to kill me anyway."

"Hm... y'know, starving yourself might not be the worst idea. I've heard that vampires get stronger by not feeding..."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"You're looking for sense _now_? After everything that's happened tonight?"

"Point taken."

Veronica looked on at Timmy and Theresa, who were several steps ahead of them. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably vampire things. How they're going to trick us so they can drink our blood, I'd wager."

"No! You think? Timmy's our friend, he wouldn't-"

"Careful who you call your friend." Trixie stared at Veronica darkly. "He wishes to protect the abomination that started this plague on us. He isn't the person we used to know, not anymore."

"Oh? So what? He's just another monster to you? He's had ample opportunity to harm both of us if he really wanted to, yet he hasn't, what does that say about him?"

"That he's very dedicated to his craft. He'll turn on us eventually, you'll see. But fear not, I will be ready for him, no harm shall come to you as long as I still have breath in my body." Trixie placed her fist over her heart for emphasis. "I swear."

"...Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" Trixie looked at Veronica, a bemused expression on her face.

"All... old timey, like... someone from the middle ages or something?"

"I'm a knight. Every knight in the kingdom that serves under Princess Tootie speaks in this way."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air between the knight and the mage before Veronica finally decided to break it. "But... you're the only knight-"

"Exactly."

"...What?"

"How come we don't hang out as much anymore? Have you lost interest in being friends with me?"

"Uh... I-" Veronica was caught off balance by the sudden change in conversational topics. "I dunno... I've been hanging out with Timmy and Vicky at their mansion that they took from Remy... you've been busy..."

"What do you mean? I would always make time for you, we're friends!"

"Yeah, but... ever since you and Tootie started being 'close'... you haven't really been available to hang out. I don't wanna keep you away from your girlfriend, so I've been visiting Timmy and Vicky instead, just like you've been occasionally hanging out with Chester and AJ with Tootie. We've... grown apart."

"Twas not my intention, we've been friends for a long time now, I don't want that friendship to be lost in the marches of time..."

"Well... when this is all over... maybe we could all hang out at Remy's mansion? Though I suppose it would be more accurate to call it 'Vicky's' mansion now."

"I would enjoy that immensely!"

Theresa looked back at Veronica and Trixie, who were having a rather animated conversation by the look of it. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" she returned her attention to Timmy, a worried expression on her face.

"Held out for this long, didn't I?" he smiled at her weakly. His eyes were becoming more bestial, the pupils were now slits, like a snake's. The iris' were a strange orange-yellow, and both were also bloodshot. The dark circles around his eyes were even darker, the pale skin on his face had taken on a semi-translucent quality, she could see the veins beneath the skin, and the skin itself was lightly cracked in some places. "How do I look?"

"You want me to sugar coat it, or blunt honesty?"

"Blunt."

"You look... bad. Like really bad. Like a corpse. How do you feel?"

"About the same." Timmy chuckled tiredly. "Never thought I'd go out like this... twelve, undead, trying to save my eighteen year old girlfriend..."

It was at this point that Timmy had an epiphany of sorts. "I... This... this is my chance!" he yelled out excitedly.

All three girls looked at him like he had just grown three heads. "What?"

"My chance to save her! She's always helping me. Pulling my ass out of the fire, getting back at someone for hurting me... I can finally return the favor! Save her from... whatever has its grip on her!"

"This is assuming it isn't just her to begin with. Have you taken into consideration that she might want this? That there isn't some force controlling her?! That you're blind to her madness?!" Trixie yelled at him and then stooped to catch her breath, exasperated at having to keep reinforcing her point.

"No. I haven't. I understand that all this seems like something Vicky would do. And maybe you've heard the stories from other kids that she's evil, but she wouldn't do something like this, I refuse to believe it." Timmy calmly stated, no longer sounding tired and worn out.

"I hope you know that I plan to gloat when we find out that I'm right."

"You're perfectly welcome to gloat, but don't get between me and her. I don't know what you're planning, but we aren't going there to hurt Vicky, understood?"

"Not even as a last resort?" Theresa spoke up.

"Not even as a last resort."

"Your feelings are going to get us all killed..." Trixie mumbled under her breath.

"Everyone understand?" Timmy looked at his small group of friends.

"Yep!" Veronica replied cheerily.

"Gotcha boss." Theresa replied mockingly, but in a good-natured way.

Trixie grumbled something unintelligible, but it sounded like a yes. "Why are you the boss, exactly?"

"Because I'm the leading man." Timmy replied without missing a beat.

"The leading man?" Trixie looked at him quizzically, he assumed anyway. She had lowered her visor again.

"Just a joke. You wanna vote on who gets to be leader?"

"Very much so! I shall lead us to the betrayer's castle and stamp out the darkness forever!" Trixie had drawn her sword during the speech and was now pointing it skyward.

"Alright... well, if you get the majority vote, you can do that... for now... Mind calming down just a little?" the corners of Timmy's mouth were twitching slightly.

"Er... yes. Of course." Trixie sheathed her sword. "My apologies."

"Then let's vote. Theresa?"

"What?! Why ask me first?!"

"Your name is first alphabetically."

"Oh... um... pass."

"Huh?"

"I don't want responsibility like that on my shoulders; I'm a follower, not a leader."

"Um... me neither. I don't know the first thing about leading. I'd rather leave that to someone like you, or Trixie." Veronica spoke up next.

"Alright then... who votes me to be leader?" Timmy watched as Theresa raised her hand, followed by Veronica. "And who wants Trixie to lead?" Veronica's hand shot up, along with Trixie's. Timmy looked at Trixie quizzically.

"What? I do not believe you said that we could not vote for ourselves."

"Fair enough, but if that's the case, I still win. Three for me, only two for you."

"Ugh... Veronica! Why did you vote for him, as well as me?!"

"Um... well... I think you're both good at leading..."

"Trixie, if you want to lead that bad then be my guest-"

"Grr... I will not allow my reputation to be sullied by a nightwalker! I don't need your sympathy! ...But I will lead us forward, since you have relinquished the position." Trixie moved to the front of the group and looked around.

"Trixie? We're headed for the mansion-"

"Sh! A fell wind is blowing from there. The abominations that we've seen tonight will surely pick up on our scents..."

"...Yeah..." much as he wanted to protest, he _did_ give up the leadership position willingly, if only to placate her for a time.

"Hm... This way!" Trixie pointed toward a house. A fairly recognizable house. Timmy's house.

"What's at my house?"

"If we are to avoid the creatures of the night, we'll need a chariot! I believe we came here from the mansion in one."

"You mean Remy's Earth Destroyer? That 'chariot'?"

"Yes! We shall ride the Destroyer Chariot to the front gates and charge through them! The blinding light of our quest will stamp out the Witch's foul darkness, forever!"

"I think I prefer your California girl accent over this medieval insanity..." Timmy looked at Veronica, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like, that was just an act, I like, told you already. Joining the popular kids' clique required that I seem like, rich and haughty, adding 'like' five times per sentence proved to be the easiest and most like, effective solution." Veronica said with a grin.

"Oh god... please stop." he was barely holding in his laughter.

Veronica looked over at Trixie, who was attempting to find a way into the large SUV. "When this is all over... do you think she'll be back to normal? Well... as normal as normal is for Trixie?"

"I hope so, I mean, I assume we're dealing with the Grim Reaper's scythe; that would explain the crazy magical effects going on tonight, so maybe there will be a way to... undo all of this?"

"Is that what we want?" Veronica asked, an unsure tone in her voice. "I know that we have to fix the people who became zombies, werewolves... things like that, but..."

"But you're becoming attached to your powers, right? You don't want to lose them."

"Most of my life, I've been like Trixie used to be, mean to people like you, acting all high and mighty... But now, I finally have a way to help people, to really make a difference... I don't want to lose this..." tears were beginning to well up in Veronica's eyes now.

Resisting the urge to hug her, knowing where it might lead in his current condition, Timmy opted to try and reassure her instead. "Well... who knows? Maybe we'll be able to find a way to get some people to keep their powers... if that's what they really want." he knew in his heart that it was probably a lie. He had no idea what getting the scythe away from Vicky would do, maybe it would undo everything that had happened, maybe it would make things even worse. Maybe it would affect him like it did Vicky? There was no way to know. All the time he spent around Cosmo and Wanda and their magic, one would think he'd have some sort of idea about this, but he was at a loss. For all he knew, they might arrive at the castle and be stricken from existence, considering how powerful Vicky now was.

"Maybe... I hope there's a way."

"Aha! Rejoice my companions! I have at last opened the door to our chariot!" Trixie stood next to the now opened driver's side door. Trixie hopped into the driver's seat and looked at the steering wheel. "Hm... Start! We must make haste to the demon's court!"

Timmy, Theresa, and Veronica collectively facepalmed.

"Dire news my compatriots! It seems this chariot does not respond to my commands!"

"Seriously? It needs the key! Y'know, to start it?!"

"Oh? Where can we find such a thing?"

"Probably in Vicky's pocket, since she was the last one driving it."

"No! Damn the luck! Is there no other way to move this machine?"

Trixie was clearly becoming more knightly with each passing minute. Could the magic from the scythe be intensifying?

"Move over!" Timmy climbed over Trixie and pulled down the driver's side visor. "Not here..."

"Get off me! You won't take my blood so long as I can defend myself!" Trixie began slapping him with her hands, a lame attempt at getting him off her since her current position prevented her from unsheathing her sword.

"I'm not trying to drink your blood! I'm looking for the keys! Now stop hitting me before you wear yourself out!" Timmy glared at Trixie, causing her to stop and fold her arms across her chest.

"This better not be a trick, vampire."

He could feel her eying him warily through her visor. Ignoring this, Timmy opened the glove compartment, causing a keyring with the mansion's key as well as the car key to fall out. "That was surprisingly easy..." it was then that Timmy realized they were faced with a new problem. "Does... anyone know how to drive?"

Trixie looked away from him. Embarrassed perhaps? "I'm afraid not, most of my time was spent training with various weapons. I never had the time to learn to drive a chariot such as this."

Timmy crawled back over Trixie, eliciting an annoyed growl from her. "Veronica? Theresa? Either of you know how to drive this thing?"

Veronica shook her head back and forth. "Sorry. I only just turned twelve..."

"I can drive." Theresa spoke up.

"Really?! But... you can't be more than fourteen!"

"I'm thirteen. And haven't any of you ever taken your parents' car for a joy ride?"

"No..."

"Wow. What boring lives you guys lead. Scoot over Trixie."

"I refuse."

"What now?" Timmy looked at Trixie incredulously.

"Allowing her to drive would be to put my life in the hands of a vampire, creatures known for their deceitful ways. Not to mention a vampire that I only just met, trusting Timmy is one thing I'm having trouble wrapping my head around, but another vampire who is a stranger? That's too big of a risk."

"Ugh... this again?!" Theresa took out her phone and looked at it. "It's five A.M. The sun is going to come up soon, and me, Timmy, Jack, and Jill, along with anyone else who dressed up as a vampire for Halloween are going to _die_! Put aside your hatred for us for a couple hours!" Theresa had been slowly approaching Trixie as she spoke, so she was now right in front of her helmeted face.

"Put aside my hatred?! Perhaps you'd like me to forget my oath to the princess as well? Or fall upon my own sword?! I'm the leader here, so we will do things as I say!"

"Fine. We'll do things your way..."

"Very good, now-" Trixie was interrupted as Theresa shoved her into the back seat of the car.

"After we get to the mansion. Everyone get in, I'm tired of sitting around, waiting to die!"

"Hey! You can't just-" Trixie began to complain, but silenced herself when she realized that Timmy and Veronica had already gotten into the car; Timmy in the front passenger seat, Veronica in the back next to Trixie.

"Trixie, would you please just trust them already?!" even the normally happy and calm Veronica was beginning to lose her patience with her friend. "I trust them both. If they do anything... bad... you can blame me for misplacing my trust, okay?"

"Hmph!" Trixie directed her attention to the window rather than her friend.

Theresa ignored the moody knight sitting behind her and started the car, then backed out of Timmy's driveway and began driving toward the mansion.

Timmy looked up at the window to his parents room as the car backed up. He could see that his parents forms were silhouetted through the window. _"At least they're alright..." _He wanted to go in before, tell them that he was okay, that he knew how to fix this. But... looking the way he did now... He briefly glanced at the visor mirror. It would be better to wait. His own friends already thought he was a monster, if his parents reacted similarly... He didn't think he'd be able to take it. Even if they spent little time with him, they were still his parents. Being rejected and feared by them too... _"Best not to think about it..."_

_Meanwhile..._

"_Is the evil throne really necessary?" the calmer, nicer Vicky spoke within her own mind. A once safe place that had now become a prison. All because she apparently 'neglected' her evil nature._

"Yeah, it really is." This side of Vicky, the one who gained control through the scythe's magic and Ricky's... stupidity, argued back. She currently had her legs swung over the left arm rest of the throne she had created using the scythe. Her back was reclining on the right arm rest, a pillow underneath her to keep the edge from cutting into her.

"_But... it's so... cliché... What are we? Some video game villain waiting for the hero to come and defeat us? Where's the damsel in distress? Where's the legendary treasure?"_

"Well, I suppose _you_ could be the distressed damsel, that make you happy?"

"_No. Rather be dead than a damsel. I do the saving, not anyone else."_

"Oh? So is Timmy our damsel then? We _do_ save him a lot..."

"_We save Timmy because no one else will. When push comes to shove, his parents aren't there, his friends aren't there. Only me."_

"And me." Vicky was currently inspecting her bony hand, she had cleaned the blood off of it earlier and it was now back to a bleached white color.

"_..."_

"Cat got your tongue?"

"_Can I have my body back now? It's boring in here! What is even the point of all this?"_

"The point? The point of all this is that we can finally have everything we want! The scythe controls the trick-or-treaters, the authorities can't get involved, and we can finally have Timmy all to ourself, unhindered by the stares and insults and disapproving looks of everyone! No more hiding our relationship! No more looking over our shoulders! That's what we want, isn't it?!"

"_We could have it and still keep it secret. That's part of what makes it even more fun! I thought you were me? If you are, then why don't you see things like I do?"_

Vicky pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Because I'm the part of you that isn't afraid to do whatever it takes to get what I want! I am not a separate individual like you seem to think. I am you, and you are me. Our wants and desires are the same! You've just blinded yourself into thinking that we're different!"

"_I'm not like you! You enjoy hurting people-"_

"So did you."

"_You don't care about Tootie!"_

"Neither did you."

"_You're a monster!"_

"Just. Like. You."

The inner Vicky screamed in frustration at herself, causing the outer version of herself to wince at her now growing headache. "Hey! Keep it down in there! You're sharing that apartment, remember?"

"_Sure doesn't feel like we're sharing! I'm stuck in here while you have full control!" _she screamed again, this time even louder, causing her to grab her head in pain. _"Oh? Something the matter?"_

"Grr... if I let you have some control, will you stop doing that?!"

"_Maybe. If we're the same person, can't you read my thoughts?"_

"I'm really starting to piss me off!" Vicky closed both of her eyes.

"_...Hey. What are you doing?"_

Upon opening her eyes, inner Vicky realized she was inner Vicky no more. She could look around, but it felt like she couldn't see everything. Kind of like-

"_Blah! You took more control than I wanted you to!" _That was the other her, which meant...

"I- I'm me again?!" she looked down at her right arm, still skeletal, then at her left. It didn't move when she tried to move it. "What the?"

"_Yeah, that's still mine." _her left arm materialized the scythe of its own volition. _"I'm stronger than I thought though! I only meant to give you the right eye, but you took the whole right side! Not bad..."_

Vicky watched as her left arm positioned the scythe's blade in front of her face, then stamped the end on the ground, causing her reflection to appear on the blade. _"That's how you do that by the way. How do you like your look?"_

Her left eye remained the same: Black sclera, red iris. But her right eye was now back to normal, bringing some small comfort to Vicky. "So what? I have control of only my right half?"

"_Feels that way... hm... try moving our left leg." _Vicky kicked her leg into the air. _"Dammit! You got that too?!"_

"Hah! Sucks to be you, me! I-" Vicky looked again at her skeletal right arm. "Why do I get the bony one?!"

"_Oh, so sorry! Here, let me make it fair!"_

"Wait, I-" before she could continue, her left arm dashed itself against the scythe blade and dragged it up the arm, cutting away the flesh and leaving it bare like her right arm. "You-! You suck! I need that!"

"_Nah... you've been getting along just fine with no flesh on your right arm..."_

"Why are you doing this?! It's your body too!"

"_Because I'm a sore loser!" _her other half screamed back, but it wasn't nearly as strongly as when she had done it.

"You clearly don't have our best interests at heart. We're better off with me in control."

Vicky's left arm brought the scythe dangerously close to her neck. _"Don't forget who's in control, I still have the scythe."_

Vicky grabbed the scythe with her right hand and pulled it away, though her left hand did not release it. "Don't _you _forget, I have most of our body, you think I won't be able to take the rest of it back?"

The pressure from her left hand ceased as her inner voice realized she was right. She didn't know what it was, but something was pushing back, something other than her 'good' half. _"What are you playing at? How can you push me away?! We're the same!"_

"Maybe- maybe we are. But this has gone on long enough!" Vicky reached over to grab the scythe with her right hand.

"_No! We're so close! We can finally be happy! Be with Timmy like we've always wanted! Why are you throwing this away?! Why are you throwing_ me _away?!" _her left hand moved as far away as it could to keep the scythe from her right hand.

"Hand it over! I'm putting an end to this!" with all her mental strength, Vicky willed her left arm closer, against the wishes of her other half and grabbed the scythe.

Her other half fell silent. There was no longer a secondary presence, just her. She realized she could move her left arm freely, then took the scythe and stamped its end into the ground, revealing her reflection. Her arms were still skeletal and her skin was still translucent to a certain degree, but her eyes were once again normal. Human. "Phew... I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes..."

She sat back down in the throne and placed the scythe across her lap. "Now... knowing Timmy, he'll be on his way here soon. Idiot needs to learn his limits... you can't save everyone, no matter how much you may want to." she smiled in spite of this. She knew that he wanted his chance to save her, but with her regaining control of her body, she had beaten him to the punch once again.

Just then, she heard an engine. A truck engine, to be precise. The sound was steadily increasing in volume. Getting... closer? Yes, definitely closer. Suddenly, Remy's Earth Destroyer burst through the mansion's front door and into the makeshift throne room, screeching to a halt and sending one of the occupants through the windshield.

"Ohmygosh! Timmy? Are you alright?!" a girl in a black dress got out of the car and rushed over to the now prone body on the floor.

"I'll help!" Vicky watched as Veronica, still dressed as a white mage, got out and also rushed over to Timmy.

"Urgh... yeah... I'll live..." the irony of what he had just said hit him and he shook his head.

"I told you to wear your seatbelt!"

"Those things kill more people than they save." Timmy said nonchalantly as he stood up and stretched, making several popping sounds as he did.

"But you flew out of the car!"

"But I'm already dead. Looks like it's me one, seatbelts zero."

"Timmy!" Vicky hid the scythe and quickly pulled her sleeves down so that her hands were covered. She then began to run over to him.

"Vicky! You're okay!" relief washed over him as he moved to meet her in a hug.

Alas, such a cliché ending was not in store for the two lovers.

The roof of the truck was sliced off and kicked away as Trixie burst from the rear seat and leaped at Vicky. "Your time has come, demon!"

Time seemed to slow down as all eyes fell on Trixie, who was flying through the air straight at Vicky. Theresa and Veronica seemed too shocked to do anything, and Timmy felt rooted to the spot, until he was shoved away by Vicky.

Hitting the floor caused him to regain control of his body and he looked back at where Vicky had been standing to see Trixie sitting on her chest, sword raised above her head and pointing down at Vicky's chest. She had been knocked unconscious from being hit by Trixie's shield. "Any last words deceiver, Hellspawn, defiler, abomination, _monster_?!"

Vicky's left eye shot open, revealing a black sclera and red iris. "Actually, yes." a devious, predatory smile appeared on her face.

Trixie's eyes widened in shock and she shoved the sword down, only for Vicky to catch it between her middle and index fingers of her right hand, stopping it effortlessly.

"I was going to say... Thank you. Had you not knocked me out, I wouldn't have been able to take back control."

"Wh- What?!" Trixie staggered backward off Vicky.

"Yep. You really helped me out there." Vicky folded the fingers of both hands together, causing them to crack loudly. She then rushed forward and ripped the visor from Trixie's helmet.

Trixie looked at her with wide eyes, too shocked to move.

"Ooh... That look! The fear in your eyes! I love it!" she stuck her hands in the opening and ripped the helmet in half, causing the separate pieces to tumble to the floor with a clanging sound. "Tell me, what were you going to do? Stab me with your widdle sword?"

Trixie wasn't sure when it happened, but Vicky now held the sword in her hands, she ran her bony fingers up and down the edge of the blade. "Give- give that back! A knight's sword is their badge of honor!"

"Oh? So without this sword, you're not much of a knight, are you?"

"Right, so return it and-"

There was a shattering sound as Vicky punched the blade of the sword, causing it to shatter like glass. "Oops! My bad!" Vicky giggled evilly. "Guess I don't know my own strength!"

Trixie dropped to her knees and looked at the shards of her sword. "What- what have you done?!"

Vicky moved closer and picked her up by the collar of her armor. "Me? Why, I haven't done anything! If you had allowed Vlad over there to get to Vicky, all this could've been avoided! Your overzealous beliefs have brought ruin upon you. If it's any consolation, I am sorry for you. You failed to place your trust in those closest to you, your friends... your lover..." Vicky grinned evilly at Trixie, then tossed her at the car parked in the throne room.

Theresa took the opportunity to catch Trixie before she hit the car, but her momentum caused her to be thrown into the car as well. "Oof... Timmy... you'd better do something!"

Hearing his name snapped him from his stupor and he stood up. "Er... right!" he looked at Vicky, she held the scythe once again and was now holding it above her head, getting ready to slam the blade into the ground. He moved forward but stopped a few feet behind her.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "What?" she asked coldly.

It felt like her, he realized. All night after she had put the wisp in him, he thought there was something controlling her, either the scythe, or maybe the scythe's owner. It had to be that. He didn't want to believe that Trixie was right, that there wasn't an outside force in control, but standing here now as she prepared to cut another hole in the Earth and unleash God knows what into the mansion, he realized it_ was_ Vicky. Unmistakeably.

"Why are you doing this?" there was no alarm in his voice like he had thought there would be, there was just... sadness? Disappointment? He couldn't place what it was he was currently feeling.

"I'm doing this for us! For me, for you..." Vicky placed a hand over her heart. "For her too, though she doesn't see it that way..."

"So you aren't Vicky?"

"Of course I am! Don't I look like her? Sound like her?! Cause that familiar fluttering in your chest?!" she let the arm holding the scythe fall to her side. "The scythe let me be free, so I can do what she is too scared to. If she takes over- if _we_ take over, you and I and her can be together! No laws saying it's wrong, no people sneering at us, no one to try and keep us apart! Tell me to my face that you don't want that!"

"I-! ..." she wasn't wrong. Keeping their relationship a secret could be exhausting at times. How easy things would be if they didn't have to hide it, if they could just be like a normal couple... "You're right."

"Don't tell me that- Wait. I am?" Vicky looked almost dumbstruck. _"__She is?!"_

"Yeah, I _do_ want us to be able to have a normal relationship, no hiding, no looking over our shoulders."

"So- so you really do see things my way?"

"Yeah, to Hell with everyone else who says we can't be together..." a plan had formed in his mind, likely due to his 'vampire intelligence' or whatever it was that Theresa had called it. He took a cautious step forward, then another.

"Timmy?! What are you doing?! You can't really... I- _We_ trusted you! You were the one who wanted to put an end to this and now... now you don't?! You're both just gonna let everyone die?!" Veronica practically screamed at him.

He wasn't surprised, it's not like he told the plan to anyone, he had literally just come up with it and it might not even work. Still... if he was going to try to make it work, he had to be convincing. "Don't you get it? If we side with her, who knows what sort of power we can attain?" he turned to look at Veronica. "This is what _you _wanted too, isn't it? To be able to keep your powers, to help people?" as he finished, he winked at Veronica, hoping she would understand.

"But! I-" the gears in Veronica's head began to slowly turn. "Maybe... you're right... I wasn't thinking... but I can help people, we all could..." Veronica turned to Theresa; who was now looking at the two of them like they had just spoken high treason, and winked at her, causing Theresa to nod in understanding.

"_What is he doing?! What is she doing?! They can't really want this! This isn't how things were supposed to go!"_

"Sounds like our boyfriend is coming around to my way of thinking. I knew he had some evil in him somewhere, just needed to die so he could bring it out. Even the nice ones can be corrupted! I always knew you had it in you, come over here!" Vicky embedded the scythe blade-first into the ground and put spread her arms out, inviting Timmy in for a hug.

Timmy now directed his attention at Vicky. He would only get one shot at this, one chance to end it, one chance to save her, and everyone. He contemplated a slow walk over to her. No, too... cliché. Run into her embrace? It would seem more his style, but it felt... what was the word she used when he tried to be romantic? Cheesy. Tackle her with all the force of a blood starved vampire and love starved boyfriend. It would catch her by surprise, exactly what he needed to do, surprise her.

"You gonna leave me hanging all day?" Vicky spoke, shaking Timmy from his thoughts and already sounding rather impatient.

His response was swift. Deciding on option three, being that it was the most unexpected, he leaped at her and tackled her to the ground, sending the two of them sprawling backward and away from the scythe.

"_He sure knows how to get his point across..." _"You can say that again..." Vicky brought her arms up to wrap them around him and watched as her sleeves came up, revealing her skeletal arms. She stopped and looked at them, for the first time being scared of how they looked. _"Is he scared of how I look?" _"Of what we've become?" she hesitantly, _very _hesitantly, wrapped her bony arms around him, causing him to tense up ever so slightly at her touch.

"It _is_ you..." he mumbled into her neck. She could feel dampness on her neck too.

"It always has been..." _"I suppose you're right..."_

"You're... gonna hate me for this..." even as he put his plan into action, his mind hesitated.

"I could never hate-" Vicky stopped as she felt fangs sink into her vulnerable neck. "You-!" she gasped out.

"_Looks like he tricked you."_

Timmy drank deeply. This is what his body wanted, _needed_. All other senses were pushed back by taste alone. The thoughts scared him to some degree, to suddenly enjoy the taste of the coppery substance, to hold one's life in your hands, to hurt them in such an intimate moment. He briefly opened his eyes to see that Vicky's were nearly closed, the black and red eyes stared at him like he had betrayed her. Like he had killed her. A single tear fell down from the right eye as they closed.

A moment later, her eyes shot open once again; white and pink, like they should have been as she took in a shaky breath and shoved him off of her with a low smacking sound. "Thanks..." her voice was barely above a whisper. "But... leave me some..."

Timmy sat up, no longer looking starved, his skin had regained some color and his eyes were now an icy blue color. "Sorry... about that..." he wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve.

Vicky tried to stand up, but only managed to drop back to her hands and knees. "Feels... like the room's spinning... Where- where'd you get that idea?"

"Kind of... spur of the moment. When Trixie knocked you out, and the other 'you' took over, the idea just came to me, so I drank your blood until you fell unconscious. Just glad you stopped me..."

"Yeah, you looked like you were enjoying yourself a little too much back there..."

"I was thirsty. And happy to see you."

Vicky pulled him closer and rested her forehead against his with more force than intended from being light-headed. "You still happy to see me?" _"I'm still here ya know."_

"You happy to see me?"

"Yes..." she smiled sweetly and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Then you have your answer." he smiled back.

"_Are you just gonna ignore me now?" _the voice whined.

"So... that... other you still in there?"

"_Finally, some recognition! Even if it _is_ from the one who betrayed me."_

"Yep, won't shut up either."

"Then I guess we'd better deal with her."

"_Deal with me? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"What'd you have in mind?" Vicky stood up now, slightly less wobbly.

"Well... how attached to her are you?"

"Whaddya mean by that?" _"Yeah, what's he playing at?" _"I mean... she _is_ me. I can't just... get rid of her..." _"__Oh, so _now_ we're friends?"_

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll like it, or if it'll even work." Timmy rubbed the back of his head. "Might be better than doing nothing though..."

"What is it?" _"This should be good."_

"Close your eyes."

"But... what if she takes over again?"

"We'll have to risk it. Close 'em."

Vicky did as she was told, then cracked one eye open. "You sure about this?"

"No."

"Perfect. Next time, just lie." she closed her eyes fully.

"Noted. Now, imagine a pool of water before you, you're standing at the edge of it, looking into it. Can you see it?"

"Yeah... there's a reflection... it's... me?" true, in her mind's eye, Vicky could see the water, she stood on a beach, the sky was dark and the sand was a dull gray color. The water before her was still, the reflection in it unmarred by waves or ripples. _"Oh hey! Fancy meeting you here!" _her reflection smiled deviously at her and waved, were it not for the fact that her reflection had different eyes than her, she wouldn't have known she was talking to her other 'half'. "She's here too..."

"What does she look like?" Timmy asked, doing his best to keep the excitement out of his voice. His plan appeared to be working...

"She looks like me." _"And you look just like me." _"Except for the eyes. They're different." _"I could say the same about you."_

"Good. I want you to step into your reflection."

"What?!" Vicky exclaimed while miraculously keeping her eyes shut. "Why would I want to be anywhere near her?! She'll take over again!"

"This is for the best for both of you. She won't take over, I promise." another lie, but if it brought Vicky some comfort...

"This seems like a really bad idea..." _"__Or a really good one..."_ Vicky took a step forward, then another, and another, until she was waist deep in the water. "I don't feel any different." _"Me neither, I-" _the other voice fell silent as it distorted, then melted into Vicky, quickly being replaced by her normal reflection, no more black and red eyes.

"Vicky?"

Vicky's eyes shot open and she looked around, then at Timmy, then at her still skeletal hands. "Am I... me?"

"Do you... feel like... you?" _"This is a weird conversation..."_

"I feel... hm... I feel like kicking Chester's ass for hurting you. And I feel..." Vicky looked around suddenly. "Where's Tootie?! And the others?! Are they okay?" her eyes fell on Timmy. "Are _you_ okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, so are they... Are you okay?" Timmy smiled slightly, but the look of concern did not leave his face.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hm... let me re-phrase that. Am I talking to 'nice' Vicky, or... less... nice Vicky?"

"I... think it's both of us. But..." Vicky closed her eyes and searched her own mind. The presence that raged against her earlier was gone, yet not gone. Timmy had seemingly brought her divided personalities together. The urge to be evil... it was definitely still there, but it felt... sated. Like it had achieved what it had always wanted to. "Looks like you did it."

"Did what?" a look of confusion took over Timmy's face.

"You saved me. Just like you wanted to... even though it wasn't from any sort of monster or bully. You saved me from... myself, I guess." Vicky moved to ruffle his hair, but stopped at seeing her arms. "I... really hope we can reverse this..."

Timmy took her hand in his, indicating to her that it didn't bother him. "We'll find a way."

Vicky smiled at him, then looked at the scythe, still lying on the ground. "I think I might know of a way..." she moved to pick it up, but was yanked back by Timmy, causing her arm to crack. "Hey! What gives?!"

"I don't want you touching that... y'know, to be on the safe side..." he walked past her and picked it up himself. "Wouldn't this be some incredible plot twist if me picking it up possessed me or something?" he laughed nervously while looking at the scythe.

"Not funny." Vicky crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, it isn't. So what's the plan?"

"Get everyone back to the truck, drive to the portal, and throw that damn thing in. Send it back to wherever it came from before my friend got her hands on it."

"You sure that'll work?"

"I'm not sure of anything right now. I'm somehow alive despite these grievous injuries, hordes of monsters are stalking the streets, and my sister's girlfriend tried to kill me. If you told me you have fairy godparents or something right now, I really wouldn't be surprised."

"Nah... that'd be... too weird... heheh... yeah... Um... everyone! Back in the Earth Destroyer, we've got a world to save!"

"Irony." Vicky stated blandly.

"Indeed."

Veronica and Theresa, who, up until this point had remained silent for some reason(certainly not because the writer couldn't think of any lines for them during Vicky's internal crisis), were currently sitting down next to Trixie, who had been knocked unconscious by Vicky.

"She alright?" Vicky had already sat down in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, probably gonna have one Hell of a headache when she wakes up though." Theresa put Trixie in the back seat, letting her head rest on her lap. "I'm Theresa, by the way."

Vicky looked back at the vampire girl, then at Trixie, then at Veronica. "Jeez Timmy, never knew you were such a stud."

"We- I- they-" Timmy stuttered, trying to find the right words, before giving up. "The curse of being the leading man..."

"Right..." after making sure everyone was in the car(and that Timmy was wearing his seatbelt), Vicky backed out of the mansion and drove straight for the portal, ignoring backyards, monsters, shrubbery, and any houses that got in her way. "Man, talk about off-roading."

Upon arriving at the hole, Vicky got out first and looked in. "So... do we just-"

She was interrupted as Timmy jumped into the air and threw the scythe with all his strength, spinning into the portal. There was an unearthly groan as the wisps were sucked back into the portal. Many were sucked directly out of the monsters they inhabited, turning them back into trick-or-treaters and costumed adults. Those who were slain; either by monsters or superheroes, suddenly re-appeared on the spot they were killed, fully healed and looking shaken, but none the worse for wear.

Timmy and Theresa's faces regained their normal color, the dark circles around their eyes disappearing. Vicky watched as the flesh on her arms faded back into existence.

Not caring at the moment about what anyone might have thought, she threw hers arms around Timmy and into a bear hug. "It worked!"

"Yeah it did!" Timmy returned the hug.

Veronica stared sadly at her hands. She was trying to make light, magic, even a spark to come out, but nothing happened. "Yeah... it did..."

"Vicky!" Vicky looked too late and was hit and knocked down by her sister, still wearing the princess dress and tiara. "You're okay!"

"Yep, just fine..."

"Hey man! You're alright!" Timmy got up off Vicky and looked to see Chester and AJ running at him. Chester had ditched the toilet paper and now wore his regular clothes, while AJ was still dressed as Frankenstein. The three boys met in a tight hug.

"You guys are okay! Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Nah, not since you took all the single girls with you, Casanova."

"Well, now's your chance. Theresa's... single..." he winked at his friend.

"F-for reals?!"

"For reals. Don't... try to impress her with the sweater vest though..."

"Alright... just this once, I'll listen to your idea." AJ slicked back his not-hair and walked over to Theresa, Timmy just now realized that she was a brunette like him, the black hair being replaced by their natural hair color.

"Urgh..." everyone heard a groan from the back seat of the car as Trixie sat up and looked around. "Wha happened- Ah... my head..." Trixie held her head as she got out of the car.

"Trixie! Are you okay?!" Just as quickly as Tootie had launched herself and collided with Vicky, she leaped off Vicky and crashed into Trixie, knocking her to the ground.

"Yeah... just a headache..." she then smirked at Tootie. "Is my princess okay?"

Tootie blushed and covered her face with her hands. "I'm- I'm fine... just glad you're okay..."

Timmy looked around at his group of friends. "Who's missing... Oh! Does anyone know what happened to Jack and Jill?"

"From the nursery rhyme?" Vicky looked at him quizzically.

"No, I met a couple of vampires who helped me out last night."

"Oh! Yeah, they went home when they noticed the sun was beginning to rise." Tootie piped up. "I hope they made it back okay..."

"Me too... Knowing them, they're probably fine. Seemed like they were too stubborn to die."

_Elsewhere..._

"Mandy! Have ya seen ma scythe?! I already missed Halloween because ah couldn't find it! I can't very well be the Grim Reaper with no scythe!" the cloaked skeletal figure stood in front of a girl wearing a pink dress with a flower on the chest, blonde hair, and a black hairband in said hair. She was reclining in a lawn chair.

"No, Grim. I haven't seen it because I lent it to a friend for Halloween. Don't you have a spare or something?" she raised the sunglasses up from her eyes and looked at him.

"Of course ah do! But that scythe is me lucky scythe! I need my lucky scythe! The Grim Reaper doesn't break from tradition!" he raised his hands in the air for emphasis at this, at which point a black and green portal tore open in the sky. A scythe came careening out of it and landed gently in the Reaper's hands. "Oh! There you are Scythey! I thought I lost you!"

"Great, you found it." Mandy lowered her shades again. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Ya shouldn't sleep in the sun, child. Ya might get skin cancer."

"I know! If only I had some otherworldly being who governed over life and death that could get me out of it... ah well, a girl can dream, right?" Mandy replied sarcastically and shot a small smile at Grim, somehow not destroying the universe when she did.

"Hmph. You're just lucky that I'm a very forgiving Reaper, my father would've sent the both of you imps straight to the underworld!"

"I'm sure he would've..." Mandy turned away and went to sleep.

_Back in Dimmsdale..._

"Alright, all of you get going! I'm going home. If any of you breathe a word of me not taking care of you for the full amount of time to your parents..." Vicky grinned evilly at Trixie, Chester, Veronica, AJ, and Theresa(for some reason). "I'll know..."

The group of children smiled slightly in spite of the threat and got into Trixie's limo. Tootie hugged her sister and Timmy(much to his chagrin), then got into the limo as well.

Timmy and Vicky watched the limo drive off.

"I don't think they're as scared of you anymore..."

"Too... tired... to be... snide..." Vicky slowly walked over to the Earth Destroyer and got in. "You coming?"

"Oh! Right." Timmy hopped in next to her and they began the short drive back to 'Vicky's mansion'.

Upon arriving, they found that the mansion was also repaired. "Wow. Just erase our memories and it'll seem like none of this crazy bullshit even happened..."

After following the now memorized path to their bedroom, Timmy collapsed on the bed while Vicky went into the bathroom to wash up.

"Hi Timmy!" Timmy sat bolt upright as his godparents poofed into the room and greeted him. "How was Halloween-"

"No! No Halloween talk!"

Both his godparents clammed up at this.

"Just... I wish I was in my regular clothes..." Timmy's Dracula outfit disappeared and was replaced by his pink shirt and blue jeans, his hat fell off and onto the bed.

"What do you want us to do with your costume?"

Timmy looked at the bloody, dirty, locust gut-covered costume. "Burn it."

The costume burst into flames, nothing remained after, not even ashes.

"Thanks... I wish..." Timmy sighed loudly. "I wish Veronica kept her powers from last night... but just her powers, not the stupidity or mage-like weakness."

Cosmo and Wanda's wands shined brightly and produced a poofing sound.

"Great... I'm sure that won't come back to bite me later... You guys can... do whatever... I need... sleep..."

"Um... okay... Good night Timmy. Pleasant dreams?"

"Thanks..."

Cosmo and Wanda poofed away and Timmy felt sleep begin to take him.

"Whoa there!" Vicky jumped on him and landed so she was straddling him.

"_So close..." _"Yeah...?"

"You aren't going to sleep, are ya? That just won't do... we spent the whole night away from each other..."

"And...?" Timmy replied sleepily.

Vicky leaned down to whisper in his ear. "We need to make up for lost time, not to mention you saved me back there, I think you deserve some kind of reward... know what I'm saying?"

Her breath on his ear and the husky voice she was using caused his eyes to open and him to smile slightly. "Well... I guess sleep can wait..."

* * *

><p>AN: Finally, it's finished. I think I wrapped everything up nice and smoothly, if not, send me a PM or review and tell me what I missed so I can slam my head on my desk and address it. Also, even though I didn't leave any sequel bait out for you all, I'm gonna go ahead and say that there will be a Thanksgiving-y story up for... well, Thanksgiving.


End file.
